Don't fight it
by TotenmonD
Summary: Vegeta wächst unter Freezers Herrschaft zu einem jungen Krieger heran. Natürlich hadert er mit seinem Schicksal der letzte Prinz seines ausgerotteten Volkes zu sein, doch eigentlich hätte das Leben unter der Echse für ihn schlimmer sein können. Zumindest dachte er das, bis zu jenem fatalen Tag an seinem 16. Geburtstag ... [Slash, Rape, Torture, Darkfic!]
1. Vorwort

**Hello to all English speaking people out there! I'm sorry, I can only present this fanfiction in German at the moment, but if anybody is interested in translating it, let me know! It's okay if your German isn't perfect (my English isn't either – otherwise I would have translated it long ago). But if you helped me I'm sure we would be able to do it. =)**

* * *

Eigentlich war diese Geschichte als Two-Shot geplant, da sie aber schon jetzt sehr umfangreich ist und mir noch einige Ideen dazu eingefallen sind, habe ich beschlossen jetzt stattdessen eine Multi-Chapter-Fic daraus zu machen.

_Autor:_ TotenmonD (Nickname on the German fanfiction website: "Cyanid")  
_Titel:_ Don't fight it!  
_Genres:_ Angst/Schmerz / Tragödie  
_Pairings:_ VegetaxFreezer; weitere Pairings erfahrt ihr im Verlauf der Geschichte

_Rating_: M/MA+ Slash

**Warnings: Gewalt, Dark, Rape/Missbrauch !**

_Alle Charaktere aus der Serie sind geistiges Eigentum von A. Toriyama; an der Geschichte verdiene ich nicht.  
Alle sonstigen Nebencharaktere sind © TotenmonD, sofern nicht anders angegeben._

* * *

Vegetas Kindheit war nicht einfach. Nachdem er noch im Kleinkind-Alter seine Eltern und seine Heimat verlor, nahm sich der Planeteneroberer Freezer höchst selbst des kleinen Prinzen an. Er erzog ihn zu Loyalität und Disziplin und ließ ihn von Anfang an eine ähnliche Kampfausbildung wie auf Vegeta-sei angedeihen. Es war bei Weitem nicht leicht und Freezer hatte zudem eine strenge Hand. »Hart aber fair«, lernte der kleine Saiyajin. Für Fehler oder Ungehorsam wurde er hart bestraft, in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, bekam nichts zu essen, wurde mitunter auch schon einmal mit einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel gerügt. Doch machte er seine Sache gut und achtete die Etikette seinem Herrn gegenüber, konnte er sich des Lobes Freezers sicher sein und verdiente sich die ein oder andere Freiheit. Und im Gegenzug nahm Freezer den kleinen Prinzen in Schutz - gab es unter seinen zahlreichen Anhängern und Dienern doch auch viele, deren Planet von den Saiyajins einst erobert und Freezers Joch unterworfen wurde und die sich insgeheim am liebsten für ihr Schicksal gerächt hätten. Darüber hinaus wurde er misstrauisch und neidisch gleichermaßen beäugt, weil er so unter Freezers Gunst stand, trotz seiner Kinderstreiche und seiner angeborenen Dickköpfigkeit, wodurch er sich im Laufe der Zeit einige Fehltritte leistete, die Freezers sonstiges Fußvolk sicher mit dem Leben bezahlt hätte.

Aber das gefürchtete Echsenwesen schien das kleine Saiyajinkind irgendwie zu mögen und erlaubte niemandem ungefragt Hand an ihn zu legen. Ja, er wollte Vegeta sogar von der Pflicht der Planeteneroberung freisprechen, bis er in seinen Augen alt genug gewesen wäre - wohl wissend, dass die Saiyajins sonst selbst ihre Babys schon mit in die Schlacht geschickt hatten. Aber der kleine Prinz wollte für seinen Meister kämpfen und bestand darauf auf Eroberungszüge mitzukommen, wobei seine enorme Kampfkraft selbst Freezer immer wieder erstaunte. Nichts im Vergleich zu der beschränkten Kraft seines Vaters. Vielleicht hatte er darum einen Narren an dem Kind gefressen. Weil er um das gewaltige Potential wusste, welches dem zukünftigen Krieger inne wohnte. Und Vegeta selbst war stolz bereits im zarten Alter von zehn Jahren die ersten Eroberungsmissionen anzuführen und Freezer immer wieder aufs Neue von seinen Erfolgen zu berichten. Und er wuchs an seiner Verantwortung, entwickelte früh seine Führungsqualitäten über die ihm anvertrauten Krieger. Vielleicht lag es dem saiyanischen Thronfolger auch einfach im Blut zu (be-)herrschen und gleichzeitig selbst loyal zu dienen. Er selbst hielt es gleichsam für seine Pflicht, wie auch seine Ehre, wurde ihm doch schon von Klein-auf durch seinen Vater anerzogen, dass die Saiyajins ein mächtiges Volk von Eroberern waren, deren Bestimmung es war an der Seite des zukünftigen Weltenherrschers die Peitsche zu schwingen. Dass die Saiyajins eigentlich kein Eroberervolk waren, dass sie zwar kaltblütig und kampflustig waren, eigentlich aber in erster Linie ihre Heimat verteidigten und in Wahrheit selbst nur als Sklaven des Tyrannen katzbuckeln mussten, erfuhr Vegeta nie. Auch Freezer beließ ihn nur zu bereitwillig in dem Glauben, es sei seine Bestimmung für einen so mächtigen Herrn Großes zu leisten und sah höchst zufrieden zu, wie aus dem kleinen, schicksalsgezeichneten Kind zusehends ein mächtiger junger Krieger heran wuchs. Zwar etwas zierlich für seine Rasse, aber was er an Körpergröße nicht hatte, macht er allemal mit seiner enormen Kampfkraft und seiner Intelligenz wieder wett und für beides schätzte ihn der Weltenherrscher. Und trotz seiner schweren Schicksalsschläge der Vergangenheit, bereute auch Vegeta sein Leben unter Freezer nicht. Streng und gütig zu gleich, so formte sich auch der junge Saiyajin nach dem Bilde des Mannes, zu dem er aufsehen konnte, verdiente sich seinen Respekt und seinen Platz in der Hierarchie. Er vertraute Freezer und respektierte ihn, wie sonst niemanden unter all seinen Anhängern. Wie teuer ihn dieses Vertrauen eines Tages aber zu stehen kommen würde, das wusste der kleine Prinz noch nicht ...

- TotenmonD -


	2. Teil 1

**Teil 1**

Kraftvoll hämmerte es von außen an die Tür und der junge Prinz wurde widerwillig aus seinem Traum gerissen. Ein kurzes Knurren, dann drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf. Er dachte ja gar nicht dran aufzustehen. Er war vor gefühlten drei Stunden erst eingeschlafen. Noch einmal wurde daraufhin ungeduldig in die mechanische Metalltür zu seinem Gemach geprügelt, dann ertönte der Signalton der Türsprecheinrichtung und die grelle Stimme eines Soldaten klingelte dem Saiyajin nervtötend in den Ohren.

„Wach endlich auf, du kleine Made! Ich soll dir eine Nachricht überbringen." Nach einer bedeutsamen Pause, mit etwas Nachdruck: „Von Meister Freezer."

„Hmpf ...!"

Es half ja doch nichts. Zähneknirschend strampelte Vegeta sich aus der Decke frei, schwang unwillig die Beine über die Bettkante und rappelte sich schlaftrunken auf. Was hatte er auch für eine Wahl? Flüchtig rieb er sich mit dem Unterarm über die Augen, um wenigstens notdürftig seine Müdigkeit wegzuwischen, dann war er auch schon an der Tür und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus.

Als die Tür zur Seite glitt, fuhr der schmächtige, grünhäutige Soldat, der sichtlich verärgert dort ausgeharrt hatte, zusammen, als er in die, zu so früher Stunde keineswegs weniger stechenden, schwarzen Augen des jungen Prinzen blickte, die ihn merklich verstimmt zu durchbohren versuchten. So verhasst das „verwöhnte Balg" auch in den Augen von Freezers Schergen war, so hatten die meisten doch Respekt, nein, eher noch Angst vor ihm, weil er jetzt schon einer der stärksten unter den Truppen war und das saiyanische Temperament allen bestens bekannt war. Der schlaksige Krieger fing sich jedoch gleich wieder und machte seinem offensichtlichen Unmut über diese Faulenzerei Luft, in dem er dem Morgenmuffel vor die Füße spie.

„Das wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit!", schnarrte er daraufhin in seiner hohen Quäkstimme und der Saiyajin verzog genervt das Gesicht bei diesem durchdringenden Klang. Zuvor hatte die Tür wenigstens die Lautstärke dieser furchtbaren Stimme gedämpft. Der Soldat ließ sich davon aber nicht ablenken und fuhr ungehalten fort:

„Wasch dir nächstes Mal die Ohren, Saiyajin! Vielleicht hörst du dann eher, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Er straffte seine Schultern leicht empört, als lediglich Vegetas Mundwinkel völlig desinteressiert zuckten und wollte erneut mit seiner Predigt ansetzen, besann sich dann aber offenbar wieder auf seinen eigentliches Anliegen und rief sich mit einem tiefen Luftholen zur Ruhe.

„Wie auch immer ... Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Meister Freezer dich heute Nachmittag in seinen Gemächern erwartet."

Der kleine Saiyajin schnaubte leise. „Und deswegen weckst du mich in aller Frühe?" Die schlechte Laune stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Soldat schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als hätte er sich verhört.

„_Frühe_?! Es ist fast halb Elf vormittags, du dumme Nuss! ..."

Vegeta zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Was interessiert es mich, wie spät es ist oder von wann bis wann ich schlafe?!"

„Grr! ... Weißt du, du kannst dich echt glücklich schätzen, dass unser großer Meister so nachsichtig mit dir Rotzlöffel ist und dir so viel Freizeit lässt, trotzdem wird er einen guten Grund haben dich in seine privaten Gemächer rufen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, er bringt dir endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Manieren bei, Bengel!" Er warf Vegeta ein letzten giftigen Blick zu, der ohne jedwede Wirkung abprallte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Über die Schulter quäkte er noch: „Punkt fünfzehn Uhr. Und ich rate dir unseren Meister nicht warten zu lassen, so wie mich eben!" Dann verschwand er auch schon hinter der nächsten Kurve und ging seinen weiteren Pflichten nach.

Mit einem unbeeindruckten „Hng!" schloss Vegeta die Tür wieder hinter sich und ging, trotz der Sehnsucht seines Körpers nach mehr Schlaf, zielstrebig ins Bad. Der flüchtige Seitenblick auf die Uhr an seinem Bett sagte ihm, dass es wirklich schon 10:26 Uhr war. Aber wen kümmerte das? Momentan hatte er sowieso nichts zu tun, verbrachte die meiste Zeit in den Trainingsräumen und vergaß nur zu bereitwillig die Stunden. Von diesen kleinen Lauftrotteln Freezers musste er sich schon lange nicht mehr herum kommandieren oder gar Vorschriften machen lassen. Aus diesen niederen Rängen war er längst aufgestiegen. Was Freezer anging, so wusste der Saiyajin genau, weshalb er ihn herbei orderte. Auch wenn er und die Echse, nebst Nappa und Radditz vielleicht, die einzigen waren, die es wussten. Heute war Vegetas sechzehnter Geburtstag. Der Prinz war sich sicher, dass Freezer dieses Datum nicht vergessen hatte, nachdem er als Baby noch am Tage seiner Geburt dem Herrscher vorgestellt wurde. War er doch der ganze Stolz des Saiyajin-Königs und ruhten doch so viele offizielle, wie auch geheime Hoffnungen beider Seiten auf dem jungen Leben. Und der heutige Tag, dieser Geburtstag, war etwas ganz besonderes. Mit Erreichen des sechzehnten Lebensjahres galt ein Saiyajin unter seinem Volk offiziell als volljährig und wurde in einer feierlichen Zeremonie mit anschließendem Festbankett in den Kreis der Krieger aufgenommen. An diesem Tag wäre aus Vegeta offiziell ein Mann geworden. Und noch dazu hätte für ihn als Prinz ab diesem Tag die Teilnahme an und die Einführung in seine späteren Pflichten als König begonnen ...

Wie so oft bei den leisesten Gedanken an sein ausgerottetes Volk, befiehl den Teenager eine gewisse Wehmut, während er sein feinliniges, stolzes Gesicht im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken betrachtete, das ihm aus pechschwarzen und noch ziemlich verschlafenen Augen entgegen sah. Er war zum Zeitpunkt des Untergangs der Saiyajins zwar noch sehr klein gewesen und erinnerte sich an nicht allzu viel von seiner Rasse und seinem Planeten, doch es reichte für schmerzliche Erinnerungen an diesen tragischen Verlust. Aber er war stark! Nie hätte er sich von vergangenen Dingen, die er sowieso weder verhindern noch rückgängig machen konnte, beherrschen lassen. Er selbst war dem Schicksal entronnen. Er lebte noch. Er trug noch das Erbe der reinblütigen, stolzen Saiyajins in sich. Selbst wenn dieses Erbe zusammen mit ihm endgültig zum Aussterben verdammt sein sollte.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über die blassen Lippen des jungen, heimatlosen Prinzen, dann wischte er die trübsinnigen Gedanken energisch beiseite. Ihm ging es gut in dem Leben, das er führte, erinnerte er sich entschlossen. Er genoss die seltene Ehre in Freezers Gunst zu stehen, in seinem Namen große Siege zu erringen. Und er hatte sich ein akzeptables Leben unter dieser Herrschaft erkämpft. Er war so hoch aufgestiegen, dass er sich mitnichten alles gefallen lassen oder sich gar schlecht behandeln lassen musste. Erteilte lange schon selbst Befehle und Anweisungen, führte Kommandotruppen an. War aber dennoch nicht so weit in die Pflichten der hochrangigsten Krieger eingespannt, dass er ständig beschäftigt war. Er war in der goldenen Mitte und genoss viele Freiheiten, die außer ihm sonst kaum jemandem gewährt waren. Nein, er war doch nicht heimatlos! Er hatte seine neue Heimat unter Freezers Herrschaft gefunden und in der Echse selbst einen Lehrer, zudem er bewundernd aufblicken, den er sich zum Vorbild nehmen konnte. Außerdem war Freezer schließlich selbst ein Prinz. Neben seinem Bruder Cooler natürlich, der das Erbe King Colds in Freezers Heimatgalaxie antreten würde, während sein kleiner Bruder außerhalb des Cold-Imperiums sein Reich zu gründen gedachte. Wer wäre also ein besseres Vorbild für den kleinen Saiyajin gewesen wenn nicht er? Und dieser Gedanke stimmte Vegeta wieder guter Dinge.

Ausgiebig streckte sich der junge Kämpfer und fühlte, wie einige Gelenke wohltuend knackten. Die Muskeln an Armen und Beinen waren noch deutlich angeschwollen und zeichneten sich stärker als sonst von seiner bleichen Haut ab. Auch wenn er nicht auf die Uhrzeit geachtet hatte, so hatte er am gestrigen Tag sicher bis spät in die Nacht hinein trainiert. Aber glücklicherweise war er schon seit Jahren durchtrainiert genug, um auch nach stundenlanger Verausgabung am nächsten Tag nicht von einem spürbaren Muskelkater geplagt zu werden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er schließlich seinen kobaltblauen Kampfanzug vom Boden auf, wo er ihn gestern nach dem Training, für Ordnung längst zu müde, einfach hingeworfen hatte. Ein kurzes Schnuppern mit der feinen Saiyajinnase an dem feinmaschigen Biopolymer-Material bestätigte ihm zu seiner Zufriedenheit, dass der Anzug trotzdem nicht so müffelte, als dass er ihn nicht noch zu Freezers Einladung hätte anziehen können. Also streifte er sich das dünne Schlafhemd vom Oberkörper und schlüpfte in das anschmiegsame Stretch-Gewebe, das seine grazile Silhouette perfekt betonte. Ein bisschen Wuscheln da, ein bisschen Zupfen dort, dann hatte er auch seine markante 10 000-Volt-Frisur zu seiner Zufriedenheit zurecht gemacht.

Wie immer nach dem Aufstehen dauerte es nicht lang, da meldete sich auch schon der Saiyajinmagen mit dem unüberhörbaren Wunsch nach morgendlicher Füllung und Vegeta verließ ohne Umschweife seine Räume. Es gab auf dem Schiff einen großen Speisesaal, in dem drei Mal täglich die Verköstigung der gesamten Besatzung stattfand - nur Freezer und die höheren Generäle, sowie wichtige Gäste speisten auf ihren Zimmern - aber Vegeta war zu einer Zeit wach geworden, zu der das Frühstück schon lange vorbei und das Mittagessen noch längst nicht fertig war, denn es war kurz vor elf. Ohne zu zögern lenkte er seine Schritte darum zielstrebig zur Bordküche und trat durch eine der großen Metallflügeltüren in den riesigen Raum. Dort herrschte wie immer emsiges Treiben. In riesigen Behältern wurden bereits die ersten Suppen und Eintöpfe für Mittag gekocht, an den lang gezogenen Theken standen die Küchenhilfen und schnippelten, schälten, hakten und schnitten Zutaten aller Art, filetierten und portionierten Fleisch und Fisch und häuften alles in Schüsseln oder Töpfe zur weiteren Verarbeitung. Weiter hinten verbarg eine zweite massive Tür den Blick in den anderen Teil der Küche, in dem ausschließlich das Essen für Freezer und die hochrangigen Offiziere zubereitet wurde, darum bekannt als „Chefküche". Die andere Seite, neben den gewaltigen Schränken mit Kochutensilien und Geschirr, grenzte an den Kühlraum. Hier herrschte ausnahmsweise keine Trennung. Freezers Mahlzeiten lagerten vor ihrer Zubereitung hier gleichermaßen wie die seines Fußvolks. Gerade huschte ein Gehilfe heraus und geradewegs durch die Tür zur Chefküche, in jeder Hand fünf Hühner-große tote Vögel mit prächtigem, goldenem und blauem Gefieder baumelnd. Eine der erlesenen Zutaten, die dort ausschließlich zubereitet wurden. Ob es noch lange dauern würde, bis auch er, Vegeta, nur noch aus diesem Teil der Küche verköstigt werden würde?

Zunächst aber nahm niemand in dem eifrigen Treiben überhaupt Notiz von dem flammenhaarigen Krieger, der mit regloser Miene an der Tür stehen blieb und mit eher skeptischem Blick beobachtete, was so alles auf den großen Theken in topf-, pfannen- und mundgerechte Stücke zerkleinert wurde. Plötzlich polterte ein großer, dickbauchiger Kerl aus der zweiten Küche in sein Blickfeld und kurz ruckten alle Köpfe in dessen Richtung. Seine Mütze kennzeichnete den bulligen, älteren Mann eindeutig als den Küchenchef, außerdem war er der Einzige, der einen Scouter trug. Vermutlich, um seine Bediensteten jederzeit überwachen zu können und um sicherzugehen, dass keiner irgendwo herum trödelte. Mit donnernder, tiefer Stimme grunzte er über die Köpfe seiner deutlich kleineren Angestellten hinweg, die ihn erwartend wie ergeben ansahen: „In 10 Minuten will ich das Fleisch in den Pfannen sehen! Was ist das heute wieder für eine Trödelei? Ich werd' euch noch Beine machen!"

Sofort wandten sich alle wieder ihrer Tätigkeit zu, noch einen Tick schneller als gerade eben, während der Chef einmal quer durch die Reihen polterte und aus seinen trüb-gelben Argusaugen prüfende Blicke auf die Finger seiner Bediensteten warf. Hier und da maulte er noch einmal über zu grobe Schnitte oder zu langsames Tempo. Man duckte sich ergeben unter ihm weg und murmelte immer wieder mechanisch Entschuldigungen und Zugeständnisse, die er höchstens einmal mit einem Knurren kommentierte und ansonsten stumm weiter marschierte Als er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen ließ, entdeckte er schließlich den Saiyajin an der Tür, der gleichgültig zurück starrte.

"... DU!"

Er schnaufte und rumpelte sichtlich ungehalten auf Vegeta zu, baute sich mit seiner Walzen-Gestalt in voller Größe vor dem drei Köpfe kleineren Teenager auf und sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.

„Was willst du schon wieder?"

Vegeta indes zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, so laut der Schrank vor ihm auch trompetet hatte, er rümpfte lediglich die Nase.

„Was zu essen", antwortete er kurz abgebunden.

Wieder schnaubte der Küchenchef und sein graubrauner Schnauzbart vibrierte unter seinen geblähten Nasenflügeln.

„Um 12:30 Uhr gibt es Mittagessen, das gilt für die Besatzung genauso wie für dich, Bengel! Das müsstest du langsam wissen.", bellte er.

Der kleine Saiyajin grinste nur angriffslustig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Lust so lang zu warten. Ich will _jetzt_ etwas zu essen.", sagte er in provozierendem Ton, woraufhin sein Gegenüber empört nach Luft schnappte und eine sichtbare Zornesröte durch seine ledrige Haut stach. Immer das selbe Theater mit diesem Balg.

„WENN DU DAS FRÜHSTÜCK _MAL WIEDER_ VERPENNST, IST DAS DEIN PROBLEM! PUNKT 12 UHR 30 UND JETZT VERPISS DICH AUS MEINER KÜCHE!"

Vegetas eben noch frecher Gesichtsausdruck nahm finstere Züge an, als er sich die Speicheltröpfchen von der Stirn wischte, die der Küchenchef bei seinem Gebrüll verteilt hatte, dann ließ er die Arme an die Seiten sinken und gleichzeitig seine Aura bedrohlich ansteigen. Der Scouter des Alten reagierte sofort und piepste laut, während er den neuen Wert von Vegetas Kampfkraft errechnete. Genüsslich registrierte der Saiyajin das Zusammenzucken des Anderen, als er den neuen Wert ablas. Er war mittlerweile schon wieder um einiges stärker geworden. Einige Sekunden ließ er die Wirkung dieser neuen Zahl bei dem Koch nachzittern, dann meinte er beherrscht und ruhig: „Du weißt, wie stark ich bin und du weißt genauso gut über mein Saiyajin-Temperament Bescheid. Was passiert, wenn ich Hunger habe. Ich sagte, ich will jetzt etwas zu essen! Und bring mich nicht dazu in deiner Küche aufzuräumen, denn ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen!"

„Du verdammtes, kleines ... ", knurrte der Küchenchef atemlos und ballte seine Pranken ärgerlich zu Fäusten, aber er wagte es offenbar nicht seinen Satz zu vollenden, wie Vegeta triumphierend feststellte. Stattdessen stand er da und seine Augen funkelten mit aller Gewalt boshaft auf den Teenager herab.

Den eiskalten, höhnischen Blick Vegetas überbot er trotzdem nicht, als dieser noch einmal ansetzte:

„Du weißt genau, solange Freezers Küche heilt bleibt und er pünktlich sein Mittagessen bekommt, ist es ihm scheißegal, ob das auch für den Rest seiner Leute gilt. Trotzdem wirst _du_ dich bei ihm rechtfertigen müssen, warum du deinen Arbeitsplatz nicht im Griff hast! ... Nicht ich."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine eisblaue Aura noch einmal kurz aufflammen, ehe er sie wieder zurück schraubte und sein ganzer Ausdruck sich wieder zu seiner üblichen Gleichgültigkeit zurück änderte als sei nichts geschehen. Der Küchenchef knurrte noch einmal, offenbar das Für und Wider abwägend, ob er das Gör vor sich einfach hinauswerfen oder doch lieber bekochen sollte, doch dann ließ er resigniert die Fäuste sinken und drehte dem Saiyajin den Rücken zu. Vegeta genoss seinen erneuten Sieg sichtlich.

„Remin?!", grunzte der Chef durch die Küche.

„Hier!"

Über die Schulter deutete er dem Angesprochenen zu dem Saiyajin am Eingang. „Brat ihm einen _Terpilla_, der geht am schnellsten. Danach will ich diesen Affen nicht mehr in meiner Küche sehen!"

Wutschnaubend stampfte der bullige Küchenchef mit diesen Worten davon und verschwand wieder in der Chefküche. Der schmächtige Küchengehilfe Remin, ein hagerer Kerl mit karmesinrotem Haar, deutete noch eine Verbeugung an, als sein Boss vorbei polterte, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und wuselte in den Kühlraum, nicht ohne noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu Vegeta zu werfen. Der Saiyajin hatte gelangweilt die Arme verschränkt und tippte ungeduldig mit der Spitze seines Stiefels auf den Boden. _Terpilla_ ... das war eine kleine Fischart, aber immerhin eine wohlschmeckende. Und wenigstens würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er gar war. Und er musste ihn ja nur bis zum Mittagessen satt machen.

Remin kam aus dem Kühlraum zurück, in seiner Hand den 50 Zentimeter »kleinen« Fisch an der Schwanzflosse gepackt. Er wuchtete das Tier auf eine der wenigen freien Flächen, bevor er sich eine Pfanne griff und sie mit einem Schuss Öl auf die blauen Gasflammen am Herd hinter sich stellte. Sein Gesicht wirkte merklich angespannt, als er den Fisch mit geübter, schneller Hand aufschlitzte, ausnahm und entschuppte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser Vegeta mitten im Hochbetrieb hier vor der Tür stand und außerhalb der Speisezeiten etwas zu essen verlangte. Aber unglücklicherweise hatte der Teenager nicht nur eine furchteinflößende Kraft, sondern auch schon großen Einfluss bei Freezer. Sie konnten ihn wirklich nicht einfach so wegschicken, darum verstand er die Wut seines Chefs nur zu gut. Seine Sonderwünsche störten den ganzen Betrieb. Und er selbst, der eigentlich unter starkem Zeitdruck sein Gemüse geputzt und geschnitten hatte, verlor jetzt wertvolle Minuten. Nachher würde er noch mehr Tempo machen müssen, um die Zeit wieder rein zu holen. Genervt und wütend blickte er zur Tür und wie erwartet starrte ihm der Saiyajin die ganze Zeit schon ungeduldig auf die Finger, wie er dessen Essen zum Braten vorbereitete. Remin biss sich unbemerkt auf die Zunge. _,Verzogenes Balg dieser Saiyajin ... aber wenigstens gibt's außer ihm nur noch zwei weitere von der Sorte._', dachte er sich noch, während er den Fisch in das heiße Fett warf.

Einige Minuten später schließlich war das Tier gar. Er holte es aus der Pfanne, warf es auf einen großen Teller und drückte es dem Saiyajin wortlos in die Hände.

„Danke."

Remin hielt auf seinem Weg zurück an seine Theke inne und drehte sich ungläubig um. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hatte sich _Mister Sonderwunsch_ _persönlich_ gerade bei ihm bedankt? Tatsächlich bot sich ihm ein ungeahntes Bild, als er dem Saiyajin noch einmal ins Gesicht sah.

Vegeta lächelte. Kein kaltes, kein überhebliches, kein spöttisches Lächeln, wie es sonst stets in seine feinen Züge gebrannt war. Nein, es war ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und als er Remins entgleisten Gesichtsausdruck sah, zwinkerte er ihm noch zu, ehe er sich, den vollen Teller in der Hand, umdrehte und durch die große Flügeltür in den Speisesaal verschwand. Der verdutzte Küchengehilfe blieb noch einige Sekunden reglos stehen und verarbeitete den seltsamen Moment. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieser arrogante Krieger zu einer derartigen Geste im Stande wäre. Er hatte sich bedankt und ihm ehrlich zugelächelt! Fast wie eine kleine Entschädigung für Remins zusätzliche Mühen.

„WAS GIBT'S HIER RUM ZU TRÖDELN?"

Der hagere Junge zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Donnerruf des Küchenchefs ihn aus seiner Starre riss und er hastete überstürzt zurück an seine Arbeit.

Ein sich bedankender, lächelnder Saiyajin ... dieses Bild würde ihm sicher noch eine Weile im Gedächtnis bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht mit seinem Bild von Freezers kleinem Balg. Vielleicht war Vegeta am Ende von der Sorte _harte Schale - weicher Kern_. Darüber musste er grinsen.

In seiner Laune trotz aller Widrigkeiten erheitert, nahm er sein Küchenmesser wieder fest in die geübten Hände und viele weitere Kilo _Kumga'oh_ wurden im Rekordtempo in gleichmäßige Würfel geschnitten ...

Man hätte die Minuten an einer Hand abzählen können, in denen Vegeta seine stattliche Morgenmahlzeit verschlungen hatte, ehe er den leer geputzten Teller einfach auf der Theke abstellte und sich merklich besser gelaunt zurück in sein Gemach begab. Dort warf er sich achtlos auf das, von einer traumreichen Nacht fürstlich zerwühlte, Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. In nicht ganz einer Stunde würde offiziell das Mittagessen serviert werden, solang würde der Fisch wohl vorhalten. Stellte sich die Frage, wie sich bis dahin die Zeit vertreiben. Für eine gewinnbringende Trainingsrunde reichte diese Zeit kaum aus, andererseits verlangte der stramme Saiyajinkörper, nach Schlaf und Frühstück, dringend nach der nötigen Bewegung. Vegeta linste auf seinen Wecker.

„Ach, drauf geschissen. Sollen mir später vom Mittagessen noch was aufwärmen."

Mit einem Satz war der Junge wieder auf den Beinen und geradewegs aus seinem Zimmer hinaus, unterwegs in die Trainingshallen des Schiffes in den unteren Etagen. Die Vorstellung vom Gesichtsausdruck des Küchenchefs, sollte er in der Tat die Dreistigkeit besitzen nach verpasstem Mittagessen nachmittags ein zweites Mal in der Küche zu erscheinen und nach einer Mahlzeit verlangen, amüsierte den Saiyajin. Eigentlich sollte er es schon allein aus dem Grund tun, dass dieser fette Kerl es heute zum wiederholten Mal gewagt hatte, ihm dumm zu drohen. Er, Vegeta, saß hier eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Was wollte der alte Kochbeutel denn machen? Er stand ja noch weit unter den Rängen der schwächsten Krieger in diesem Verein und damit erst recht weit unter Vegeta.

Endlich im Gang zu den einzelnen Trainingshallen angekommen, ging Vegeta an einigen Türen vorbei, dessen Displays signalisierten, dass gerade darin trainiert wurde und auf welchem Schwierigkeitslevel. Er wollte einen leeren Trainingsraum. Nichts hasste der Prinz mehr als dumme Zuschauer. Niemanden ging sein Training oder seine Kampftechniken hier etwas an.

Die fünfte von insgesamt vierzehn Stahltüren signalisierte ihm schließlich Ungestörtheit. Mit einem Tastendruck betätigte er den Öffnungsmechanismus und als er eintrat, schaltete die automatische Beleuchtung und flutete den etwa 50 Quadratmeter großen Raum mit grellem, sterilem Licht. Das Steuerpanel am anderen Ende schaltete sich ein und die programmierte Trainings-KI begrüßte Vegeta mit dem automatischen „Herzlich Willkommen". Bevor der Saiyajin jedoch sein Trainingsprogramm einstellte, begann er wie immer mit einem ausgedehnten Aufwärmprogramm aus Dehnübungen und schnellen Tritt- und Schlagfolgen. Erst als er so weit zufrieden war, stand er vor dem Panel und stellte mit jahrelanger Routine sein heutiges Programm aus unterschiedlichen Phasen und Schwierigkeitsgraden zusammen, die hauptsächlich aus verschiedenen Stärken der Gegner-KI und Schwerkraftgraden bestand.

Das Mittagessen dort oben war schon längst im Gange, während Vegeta noch immer hitzig mit dem Trainingscomputer kämpfte. Vor lauter Anstrengung hatte sein Körper gar keine Zeit sich über Nebensachen wie Essen zu beschweren. Blitzschnell wich der Teenager den Salven aus Ki-Attacken aus, beantwortete sie mit eigenen oder warf sie geschickt auf die fliegenden KI-Einheiten zurück. In den kurzen Verschnaufpausen, die ihm der Computer ließ, wischte er sich immer wieder den Schweiß von der Stirn. So vertieft in sein hitziges Training, bemerkte der junge Krieger gar nicht, wie auf einmal die Tür zu seinem Trainingsraum auf glitt, ein Mann mit grüner Haut und grünem, langem Haar eintrat und sichtlich zufrieden grinste, als er Vegeta erblickte. Er blieb, weiterhin unbemerkt, am Eingang stehen und beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot, eine ganze Weile.

Vegetas Trainingsfortschritte in all den Jahren waren wirklich beachtlich. Wie stark er geworden war, wie pfeilschnell und gezielt sich der gestählte Körper bewegte, wie entschlossen die Onyxaugen jeden Zug der KI beobachteten! Es war ein Bild für die Götter, das Vegeta abgab und er gab zu, dass ihm die Vorstellung mehr als gefiel. Ein kurzer Piepton signalisierte die nächste Pause des Trainings und Vegeta landete geschmeidig auf seinen Füßen, als ihm endlich die fremde Aura im Raum auffiel. Er fuhr herum und in sein schönes Gesicht kroch augenblicklich eine finstere Miene.

„_Zarbon_ ... Was willst du hier? Siehst du nicht, dass hier besetzt ist? Lass dir mal wieder den Pony schneiden, wenn du nicht mehr lesen kannst!"

„Als ob der Platz hier drin nicht für uns zwei Süßen reichen würde.", grinste Zarbon nur und überging Vegetas Beleidigung einfach. „Außerdem ist dein Anblick geradezu eine Inspiration für mich. Beachtlich, was du für Fortschritte machst, Kleiner."

„Von deiner Schleimerei krieg ich noch irgendwann das Kotzen und jetzt sieht zu, dass du raus kommst! ICH trainiere hier und ich trainiere ALLEIN!"

Doch der ungebetene Gast zeigte sich herzlich unbeeindruckt und kam auf die Trainingsfläche geschritten. Vegeta schäumte.

„Sag mal bist du taub?!"

„Ganz und gar nicht, Vegeta. Aber du solltest darüber nachdenken, was du für einen Ton mir gegenüber anschlägst. Wir hatten dieses Thema schon einmal und ich dachte, du hast hart genug eingebläut bekommen, dass ich in der Befehlshierarchie Meilen über dir einfachem Krieger stehe und wenn ich entscheide, dass ich hier in diesem Raum trainieren möchte, dann hast du das zu akzeptieren. Andernfalls darfst du Meister Freezer gern erklären, woher du dein blaues Auge hast, wenn du nachher zu ihm gehst."

Vegeta knurrte. Er wusste, er musste sich geschlagen geben. Der grüne Froschkönig hatte dummerweise recht. Zarbon stand in der Tat viel höher als er, seine Befehle hatte er ebenso zu befolgen wie die Freezers, geschweige denn, dass er Zarbon des Platzes verweisen durfte. Und würde Zarbon ihm jetzt eine kleine Lektion erteilen und ihn hier halb tot prügeln, durfte er keinen Schutz von Freezer erwarten. In der Tat hatte die Echse dem jungen Saiyajin oft genug eingeschärft, dass er sich mit den hochrangigen Offizieren tunlichst nicht anzulegen hatte. Woher auch immer Zarbon schon wieder wusste, dass er heute eine Audienz bei seiner Exzellenz hatte.

Wütend ließ Vegeta die geballten Fäuste sinken. Zarbon lächelte triumphierend und war an das Steuerpanel getreten. Dem Saiyajin schwante Böses dabei und er kehrte ihm den Rücken in Richtung Ausgang zu. Er wollte sich besser schleunigst verdünnisieren.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin, Vegeta?", hielt ihn die ölige Stimme des Grünlings zurück, als er schon fast an der Tür angelangt war und der Prinz fluchte innerlich.

„Ich gehe. Wenn du hier trainieren willst, dann muss ich wohl oder übel Platz machen."

„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass hier genug Platz für uns beide ist", erklärte Zarbon, während er ein neues Programm einstellte. „Sei so nett und leiste Onkel Zarbon ein wenig Gesellschaft. Ich will testen, wie groß deine Fortschritte tatsächlich sind."

_,Onkel Zarbon ... bah, dieses Ekel!_' Am liebsten hätte der Saiyajin ihm vor die Füße gespien.

„Nein danke", knurrte Vegeta bemüht höflich und öffnete die Tür nach draußen, ehe ihm der Schönling erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Das ist ein Befehl, Vegeta!"

Wütend hielt der Saiyajin inne. Wenn Zarbon ihm befahl hier mit ihm zu trainieren, dann hatte er keine Wahl. Der Grünling wusste das genauso wie er und hatte diesen Trumpf absichtlich ausgespielt. _,Scheiße!'_

Widerwillig drehte er sich um und sah in das wie erwartet amüsierte Grinsen Zarbons. Heute bleib ihm aber auch nichts erspart. Vegeta verkniff sich ein entnervtes Stöhnen.

Zurück auf der Trainingsfläche stellten sich die beiden Krieger einander gegenüber. Vegeta war unwohl zu Mute. Er wusste, gegenüber Zarbon hatte er nicht die geringste Chance und er zweifelte daran, ob dieser wirklich nur seine Fortschritte analysieren oder viel mehr, wie so oft, Spaß daran haben wollte, den Saiyajin zu prügeln bis er kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, wie Vegeta mit Grauen zurück dachte. Seine erste Trainingseinheit mit Zarbon endete damals für ihn mit fünf Tagen Krankenstation. Kein Bedarf an einer Wiederholung heute.

Zarbons tiefgrüne Augen musterten den Saiyajin einfach nur minutenlang und in Vegeta wuchs die Anspannung.

„Fangen wir jetzt an oder was ist?", fragte er schließlich. Zarbons Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„Nach dir, Kleiner. Zeig mir, was du gelernt hast.", entgegnete der Grünling.

Nervös ging Vegeta in Kampfposition, spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an, dann schnellte er wie ein Blitz nach vorn und holte im Flug zum ersten Schlag mit der Faust aus. Sein Körper ächzte schon leicht unter der stundenlangen Anstrengung, doch noch hatte er viele Reserven. Zarbon aber zeigte sich wie erwartet gänzlich unbeeindruckt vom ersten Angriff und blockte ihn lässig mit den Armen. Sofort sprang Vegeta einen Satz zurück, nur um gleich darauf den nächsten Angriff auf eine andere Stelle an Zarbons gestähltem Körper zu starten.

Zarbon genoss das Schauspiel mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Noch machte er keine Anstalten sich zu wehren, alles was er tat, waren Vegetas Angriffe locker weg zu stecken und auszuparieren. Würde er jetzt schon zurück schlagen, würde dieser Kampf keine zwei Minuten dauern. Aber so hätte er Stunden weiter machen können, ginge es allein nach ihm. Seine Augen beobachteten jede geschmeidige Bewegung des Saiyajins, seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf mit jedem Angriff, bei dem Vegetas Körper seinen eigenen streifte. Es war eine süße Qual, der Zarbon sich nur zu gern aussetzte. Er wusste, er durfte den Saiyajin nicht anrühren, so sehr er den energiegeladenen jungen Körper des Kriegers auch begehrte. Dieses Vorrecht gebührte Meister Freezer allein und täte er es doch, würde er die Bestrafung dafür vermutlich nicht überleben. So konnte er wie immer nichts weiter tun, als die erzwungenen kleinen Trainingseinheiten zu zweit dazu zu nutzen, den Körper des Saiyajins begierig zu beobachten, Vegetas süßen Duft zu wittern und all das Keuchen und die Schmerzensschreie zu genießen, wenn er dem jungen Saiyajin schließlich die Seele aus dem Leib prügelte. Auch wenn es fast ein Verbrechen war einen so perfekten Körper derart zu verstümmeln, tat er es dennoch gern. Dieses Gefühl brutal über den Gegner zu dominieren, ihn dazu zu bringen um Gnade zu betteln und die eigenen Fäuste in blutendem, fremdem Fleisch zu vergraben, gehörten zu jenen Dingen, die das Höchste für jeden wahren Krieger darstellten.

Auch diesmal dauerte es letztlich nicht lang, ehe Zarbon genug hatte von seinem kleinen Tänzchen mit dem Prinzen, der sich merklich verausgabt hatte ohne auch nur einen einzigen ernstzunehmenden Treffer bei dem Grünling gelandet zu haben. Zarbon ging nun seinerseits in Kampfstellung, befreite einen Teil seines Ki, das seinen Körper hitzig durchströmte und dann stürzte er sich grinsend auf den entsetzten Saiyajin. Jeder Faustschlag und jeder Tritt saß und richtete verheerende Zerstörung an. Nach weniger als dreißig Sekunden des Angriffs brach Vegeta bereits stöhnend und Blut spuckend vor ihm auf der Trainingsfläche zusammen. Seine Arme umklammerten zitternd seine Magengegend, in die Zarbon eben noch eine Ki-Attacke versenkt hatte. Dieser war gnädig genug erst einmal auf dem Erdboden zu landen und dem keuchenden Saiyajin einige Sekunden Erholung zu gewähren.

Vegeta kämpfte schon nach diesem ersten, vernichtenden Angriff Zarbons auf Knien mit dem Schwindel. Sein ganzer Körper schrie und ächzte unter dem plötzlichen Schmerz, sein getroffener Bauch brannte wie Feuer. Mit rasselndem Atem versuchte er der Situation wieder Herr zu werden. Doch es brauchte beinahe Minuten, ehe er die Kraft hatte sich erneut aufzurichten. Er war einfach schon zu erschöpft und Zarbon war es ein Leichtes gewesen ihm den Rest zu geben. Seine Knie zitterten bedrohlich, als er sich aufrappelte und es verlangte ihm einiges ab sich überhaupt wieder auf den Beinen zu halten. Zarbon hingegen stand seelenruhig da als sei nichts geschehen und lächelte sadistisch über die Szene vor seinen Augen. Vegeta musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen vor Wut und Schmerz. Es war so unfair! Er hatte doch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen den erfahrenen Elitekämpfer.

„Schwächelst du etwa jetzt schon?", fragte sein Gegner spöttisch und Vegeta biss hasserfüllt die Zähne zusammen.

„Wa- ... Warum machst du das, Zarbon?", keuchte er angestrengt. Der Grünling zog die Augenbrauen hoch und tat, als wüsste er er von nichts. Er verhöhnte den Saiyajin mit Absicht.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich viel zu schwach bin für dich, macht's dir Spaß mir das auch noch zu demonstrieren? Fühlst du dich toll dabei?"

Angestrengt hatte sich Vegeta vollends aufgerichtet und wischte sich das Blut vom Kinn, während er den Anderen verachtend anstarrte. Zarbon legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Nun sei doch nicht so, Vegeta. Du hast wirklich Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten Wochen, wenn dir das ein Trost ist. Diesmal musste ich mich schon beinahe anstrengen, um deine Angriffe abzublocken. Mach in diesem Tempo weiter, dann hast du früher oder später sogar die Chance dich meiner zumindest erwehren zu können. Dann darfst du dich gern revanchieren für das hier. Aber bis es so weit ist, bin und bleibe _ich_ derjenige, der hier Lektionen erteilt."

Mit diesen Worten schoss Zarbon auf den erschöpften Saiyajin zu, fegte ihn von den Füßen und warf ihn mit einem harten Aufschlag zu Boden. Er fasste Vegetas Handgelenke und nagelte ihn unter sich auf der Trainingsfläche fest. Der Prinz stöhnte auf vor Schmerz und sträubte sich mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft dagegen, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen den Älteren zu haben. Zarbon hingegen wurde halb wahnsinnig von dem Gefühl, den strampelnden Körper des Saiyajins unter sich zu spüren und biss sich gequält auf die Unterlippe. Sein lüsterner Blick traf auf Vegetas hasserfüllte Onyxaugen, die er so anziehend fand.

„Ich _hasse_ dich, Zarbon! Beschissener Sadist, warum suchst du dir nicht mal jemanden von deinem Kaliber für dein ,Training', ha?", knurrte der Saiyajin unter ihm aus gefletschten Zähnen. Zarbon grinste dreckig.

„Weil das hier viel zu viel Spaß macht! Es ist herrlich zu sehen, was für einen Hass man in deinen Augen zum Lodern bringen kann. Ihr Saiyajins seid so stolz und unnahbar, was könnte denn ein schönerer Triumph auf der Welt sein, als einen eurer Rasse unter sich zu brechen? Seit ich dich kenne weiß ich, warum Freezer deine Art so geschätzt hat. ... Und warum er _dich_ so schätzt."

„Wenn Freezer mich so schätzt, dann solltest du für heute vielleicht besser damit aufhören mich zusammen zu schlagen."

Zarbon genoss Vegetas wütenden Blick auf sich, aber der Saiyajin hatte leider recht ...

Seufzend ließ er die Handgelenke des Jungen los und stand auf. Sofort rappelte sich Vegeta auf und schüttelte sich sichtlich angewidert über den unfreiwilligen Körperkontakt mit dem Grünling.

„Ich denke, du hast recht", meinte Zarbon mit theatralischem Bedauern im Tonfall. „Nachdem, was Freezer heute noch mit dir vorhat, sollte ich mich wirklich ausnahmsweise zurück halten."

Vegeta horchte auf. „Ach ja? Was hat er denn noch so wichtiges mit mir vor heute?", fragte er, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich herzlich egal war. Was konnte es schon Besonderes sein? Er erwartete jedenfalls keine Geburtstagsgeschenke von dem Icejin.

Zarbon gluckste. „Das wirst du schon noch merken."

Er war zurück an das Steuerpanel geschritten und hatte das aktuelle Trainingsprogramm beendet. Sofort normalisierte sich die Schwerkraft wieder und der verletzte Saiyajin hatte dadurch deutlich weniger Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Für heute lasse ich es gut sein und verschone dich. Ich habe ohnehin genug gesehen. Du machst Fortschritte, aber sie reichen noch lange nicht. Gib dir in Zukunft mehr Mühe.", erklärte der Grünling mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. „Ich schlage dir vor dich noch ein wenig auszuruhen und deine Verletzungen zu versorgen. Lange hast du nicht mehr Zeit bis zu deinem Termin bei Freezer."

Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. „Pah! Was kümmert es dich denn?!"

Zarbon blickte über die Schulter zu ihm und anstatt, wie die ganze Zeit schon, zu grinsen, war seine Miene kalt und ernst geworden. „Ich rate dir sei so intelligent und hör' auf mich. Außerdem wird es jetzt Zeit für mein richtiges Training und da hat so ein schwächlicher Welpe wie du nichts verloren. Also mach, dass du raus kommst!"

Wütend hatte der Prinz die Fäuste geballt, doch er tat nichts lieber, als aus dem Trainingsraum zu verschwinden und außer Reichweite Zarbons zu kommen. Er spürte jeden Knochen im Körper bei seinen Schritten und immer wieder schwankte er. Das verdammte Arschloch hatte keine dreißig Schläge gebraucht, um ihn derart fertig zu machen. Wie sehr er ihn hasste!

Aber irgendwann, dessen war sich Vegeta sicher, war er stark genug, um dem eitlen Fatzken seinerseits eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er würde sich rächen für all die Prügeln, die er einstecken musste, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Ohne Umwege hatte sich Vegeta zurück in seine Kabine geschleppt und ließ sich stöhnend auf das Bett fallen. So stark die Schmerzen auch waren, zumindest war ein Saiyajinkörper überaus robust und extrem stark im Selbstheilen. Es würde höchstens ein paar Stunden dauern, bis er sich so weit regeneriert hatte, dass er kaum noch etwas merken würde von Zarbons Überfall. Ein Blick auf die Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass er noch etwa zwei Stunden hatte, bis er bei Freezer erscheinen musste. Hoffentlich würde das reichen. Wenn Freezer sich dazu entscheiden würde, Vegeta als Geburtstagspräsent eine ihrer seltenen Trainingssessions zu Teil werden zu lassen, musste er wieder fit sein. Zwar hatte Freezer schon lange keine Zeit mehr gehabt den jungen Saiyajin selbst zu trainieren, aber man konnte nie wissen, was er für einen Tag wie heute geplant hatte. Wenn er überhaupt etwas geplant hatte.

Seufzend rückte sich Vegeta bequem auf seinem Lager zurecht und konzentrierte sich auf den sanften Fluss seines Ki, um den Heilungsprozess so gut zu beschleunigen wie es ihm möglich war.

* * *

Zarbon hingegen hatte dem Saiyajin fast sehnsüchtig nachgesehen, wie er aus der Trainingshalle gehinkt war, ehe er sein eigenes Trainingsprogramm routiniert einstellte. Sofort vervielfachte sich die Gravitation im Vergleich zu vorhin und die KI aktivierte sich im entsprechenden Modus. Er trainierte so hart wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr und es lenkte ihn zum Glück ab von seinen Gedanken. Denn diese waren nach der vorherigen Begegnung alle bei dem jungen Krieger. Und sie waren alles andere als jugendfrei.

„Das ist so verdammt unfair!", fauchte er zu sich selbst, während er auf die Trainingsroboter eindrosch. Er wollte Vegeta, verdammt. Und wie er ihn wollte! Aber er durfte nicht. Freezer hatte es nicht nur ihm höchstpersönlich verboten, nachdem er mitnichten der Einzige war, der dem jungen Saiyajinhintern am liebsten nachgestiegen wäre.

Doch wenigstens würde er jetzt nicht mehr lange warten müssen, bis er vielleicht endlich seine Chance bekam. Heute war endlich der Tag, an dem Freezer gedachte sich zu nehmen, was ihm zustand und wenn er womöglich schon bald genug hatte von Vegeta, wäre er, Zarbon, am Zuge.

So zumindest hoffte es der Schönling.

„Ich hoffe, er lässt noch was übrig von dem Kleinen für mich ..."

In raschen Salven krachten die Fäuste immer wieder in das Metall vor sich. Jene Fäuste, die beinahe noch Vegetas vor Schmerz ächzenden Körper unter sich spürten, so kam es Zarbon vor und er seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht hätte er sich von Anfang an mehr am Riemen reißen sollen. Wenn die Regenerationskräfte des Saiyajins es nicht schafften ihn bis zum Treffen mit Freezer wieder ausreichend auf die Beine zu bringen, könnte das dem Herrscher in der Tat missfallen und käme dann raus, dass _er_ daran schuld hatte, würde er bestimmt Ärger kriegen.

„Scheiße, ich hätte mich besser im Griff haben sollen. So sehr mich Vegetas Körper auch wahnsinnig macht, ich hab's übertrieben ..."

Er versuchte die quälenden Gedanken auszublenden. Saiyajins waren verdammt zäh, bestimmt würde Vegeta schon wieder wie ein junges Reh herum springen, wenn er vor Freezers Gemächern zu erscheinen hatte. Und selbst wenn nicht, vielleicht war es der Echse trotz allem egal. Denn wenn Vegeta nicht halb tot vor seiner Tür ankommen würde, dann würde er sie zumindest halb tot wieder verlassen. Oder schlimmer ...

Zarbon schluckte. Nein, hoffentlich nicht. Sein Meister hatte sich sicher besser im Griff als er selbst.

„Macht was ihr wollt mit ihm, Meister Freezer. Aber bitte tötet ihn nicht ... _noch nicht_. Ich will auch noch dran kommen, verdammt!", knurre der Grünling in die leere Trainingshalle und schmetterte eine weitere mächtige Ki-Attacke gegen seine Gegner-KI.

* * *

- TotenmonD -


	3. Teil 2

**Teil 2**

Vegeta war während seiner sehr heilsamen Ki-Mediation auf seinem Bett eingenickt, doch glücklicherweise erwachte er rechtzeitig, um seinen Termin bei Freezer nicht zu versäumen. Müde blinzelte er gegen das elektrische Licht in seinem Zimmer und streckte seine Glieder. Noch fühlte er die Spuren von Zarbons heutiger Lektion, vor allem sein Magen und seine Rippen schmerzten noch, aber es war schon viel besser. Der übriggebliebene Schmerz war harmlos und vernachlässigbar, vermutlich würde er in den nächsten Stunden gänzlich vergehen. Trotzdem schob Vegeta den Trainingsanzug nach oben und prüfte, ob optische Spuren geblieben waren. Doch auch hier erstaunte ihn sein robuster Körper einmal mehr. Bis auf einen kaum sichtbaren blauen Fleck an seinem Bauch, wo Zarbons Faust sich hinein gegraben hatte, war nichts (mehr) zu sehen. Dankbar stieß Vegeta die Luft aus. Ein Hoch auf das Saiyajinblut!

Dennoch hatte das ungeplante Nickerchen ihn fast mehr ausgezehrt als gestärkt. Ziemlich müde und unwillig richtete sich der Teenager auf und linste auf die Uhr. Zwanzig vor Drei, es war Zeit aufzubrechen. Freezers Gemächer lagen mehr oder weniger genau am anderen Ende das Raumschiffs von seiner Position aus, zehn Minuten würde er mindestens brauchen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, denn der Weg war weit. Murrend rollte er sich aus dem Bett und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Ehe er sich auf den Weg machte, führte ihn sein Weg jedoch noch einmal ins kleine Bad. Der Fisch am Vormittag und der Schlaf hatten einen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen, umso willkommener war es, sich noch die Zähne putzen zu können, um ihn los zu werden. Einen Moment lang studierte Vegeta sein Spiegelbild. Am heutigen Tage empfand er sein Äußeres als schäbiger denn je in dem schlichten Standard-Trainingsanzug, den alle Soldaten trugen. Funktional und unterwürfig, schlicht und nüchtern. Was hätte er wohl stattdessen heute getragen, wenn er noch als Prinz der Saiyajins diesen Tag hätte erleben dürfen, an der Seite seines Vaters im Thronsaal?

Innerlich seufzend spuckte er die Zahnpasta-Reste ins Waschbecken und ignorierte dabei die blutigen Schlieren im weißen Schaum, der im Abfluss versickerte. Eines Tages würde es Zarbon sein, der beim Zähne putzen sein eigenes Blut spucken würde und nicht mehr er, dafür würde er sorgen. Bis dahin ertrug er, was er (noch) nicht ändern konnte und verließ unmotiviert seine Unterkunft auf dem Weg zu einem Tête-à-tête, auf das er eigentlich so gar keine Lust hatte.

Wenigstens konnte er sich Zeit lassen auf seinem langen Marsch durch das Schiff. Nachmittags war es angenehm ruhig in den Gängen, denn die meisten Krieger waren trainieren oder schlafen. Die wenigen geschäftigen Leute, die ihm begegneten, waren fast alle Bedienstete, die Zimmer reinigten, Wäsche abholten oder zurückbrachten, Botengänge erledigten, Nachrichten und Meldungen zustellten oder schlicht Befehle ihrer Herren ausführten. Ein schmächtiger junger Diener, der ihn auf seinem Weg Richtung Obrigkeitsbereich im Eiltempo überholte, war Vegeta vom Sehen gut bekannt. Der arme Kerl schleppte ein großes Tablett mit Essen auf den Armen und mühte sich trotz seiner Hast bloß nichts zu verlieren oder zu stolpern. Er war ein Diener von _Kukura_, einer der Offiziere des Spähtrupps _Beta2_. Ein ziemlich fetter Kerl, dessen Fress- und Genußsucht weithin bekannt war und der sich augenscheinlich einmal mehr bergeweise Essen auf seine Gemächer schaffen ließ. Dabei war das Mittagessen keine drei Stunden her. Typisch. Vegeta sah dem Diener mit dem großen Tablett bemitleidend hinterher, verspürte jedoch keinen Drang mit dem Jungen tauschen zu wollen. Bei der Vorstellung er selbst hätte den halben Tag nichts anderes zu tun als zentnerweise Fressalien zu diesem hässlichen Rollmops zu schleppen, kamen ihm spontane Suizidfantasien. Oder Mordfantasien. Dagegen war sein Soldatendasein geradezu Luxus, auch wenn es manchmal bedeutete, dass man höheren Kriegern tief ins Rektum kriechen musste, um sich Vorteile und Freiheiten zu erkaufen. Aber zumindest hatte man überhaupt die Chance sich einen Namen machen und den niederen Ständen zu entkommen.

Vegetas eigener Weg näherte sich allmählich dem Ende. Er passierte die Gemächer der Generäle und die Offizierskajüten und erreichte schließlich den Flügel nahe der Brücke, der allein Freezers Reich war. Die Echse hatte nicht nur großzügige private Gemächer, sondern auch eigene Trainingsräume und sogar eine eigene kleine Medi-Station. Und normalerweise hatte hier kein einfacher Soldat etwas zu suchen. Zutritt war ein rühmliches Privileg.

Es war kurz vor Drei, als der junge Saiyajin schließlich, nervöser als ursprünglich gedacht, vor der Tür zu Freezers Suite stand. Es war trotz aller gut gemeinten, aufgesetzten Fürsorge Freezers schon Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal in diesen Räumlichkeiten war. Er hatte sie ohnehin nur ein paar Mal von innen gesehen und das letzte Mal war er vielleicht Zwölf gewesen. Ansonsten wurde er fast immer auf die Brücke, in die Trainingsräume oder die Arbeitszimmer Freezers bestellt. Zu deutlich weniger intimen Ereignissen als seinem Geburtstag. Vegeta atmete einmal tief ein und aus, straffte seine Schultern und klopfte entschlossen an die elektronische Metalltür.

Ein paar Augenblicke später erklang ein Piepton, die Tür entriegelte sich und glitt vollautomatisch zur Seite. Außer ihn schien der Herrscher wohl niemanden in der nächsten Zeit an seiner Tür zu erwarten.

Zögerlich trat der Teenager in den großzügigen Wohnbereich, der in ein angenehm warmes Licht getaucht war. Nicht so kalt und steril wie die Beleuchtung im Rest des Schiffs. Außerdem lag edelster, handgeknüpfter Teppich auf dem Boden und Gemälde der Cold-Familie, genau wie Souvenirs aus allen Galaxien des Universums schmückten die Wände. Trophäen einer grausamen aber beispiellos erfolgreichen Herrschaft, die einen andächtig den Atem anhalten ließen. Vegeta sah sich um, jedes Mal von Neuem überwältigt von dem Prunk dieser Räumlichkeiten und entdeckte Freezer schließlich in seinem Hover-Thron am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo eine riesige Wandverglasung den Blick frei gab in den endlosen Sternenhimmel, den sie in seinem Namen bereisten, ausbeuteten und unterjochten. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und der lange Echsenschwanz hing wie immer seitlich über der Lehne, sich kontinuierlich schlängelnd und windend als hätte er ein Eigenleben. Normalerweise ein eher böses Omen, denn es bedeutete zumeist, dass das Reptil ungeduldig, gefährlich gelangweilt oder wütend war. Zögernd trat Vegeta ein Stück näher, blieb jedoch auf gebührendem Abstand, ehe er sich schließlich vor seinem Herren verbeugte.

„Melde mich gehorsamst, Meister Freezer."

Sofort erstarb das Geschlängel der drei Meter langen Extremität, der schwebende Thron wurde um 180 Grad gedreht und ein zufriedenes Grinsen hielt Einzug auf dem berüchtigten wie gefürchteten Gesicht des Icejins, als er auf den Jungen herabsah, der ergeben vor ihm das Haupt senkte wie es ihm anerzogen worden war.

Endlich war er da! Die quälende Warterei hatte Freezer gehörig am Geduldsfaden gezerrt, hatte er doch den heutigen Tag seit Jahren herbeigesehnt, um endlich zu kriegen, was er sich bis jetzt aufgespart hatte. Kurz ließ er Vegeta – wie so oft – ein wenig in der Verbeugung ausharren, ehe er das Zauberwort aussprach.

„Rühren, Soldat!"

Sofort richtete sich Vegeta aus der unterwürfigen Pose auf, zurück in seine übliche kerzengerade und stolze Haltung. Er sah Freezers Grinsen, blieb aber völlig gelassen. Er wusste, dass ihn Freezer gern ein wenig mit der Verbeugerei triezte, selbst wenn sie, so wie jetzt, völlig privat waren und hatte gelernt es einfach zu ignorieren. Das Reptil trieb dieses kleine Spielchen mit so ziemlich Jedem seiner Untertanen, insbesondere wenn man ihn enttäuscht hatte. Sogar Zarbon hatte schon auf diese Art und Weise sein Fett abbekommen, nachdem er ausgerastet war und einem Diplomaten kurzerhand den Kopf weggefetzt hatte, nur weil dieser sich über sein Aussehen mockiert hatte. Freezer hatte den selbstverliebten Froschkönig als Strafe geschlagene drei Stunden vor sich katzbuckeln lassen und jeder, der in dieser Zeit ein und aus ging, konnte es sehen. Auch Vegeta, der den Anblick eines Zarbon, der mit roten Kopf und wie versteinert vor Freezer in tiefer Verbeugung kauerte, ziemlich amüsant fand und sich ein Lachen nur schwer hatte verkneifen können. Zarbon entging das nicht und hinterher folgte der zweite mehrtägige Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation für den Saiyajin.

Trotzdem bereute Vegeta nichts, denn _das_ war es allemal wert gewesen.

Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah er Freezer schweigend an und wartete. Die Echse musterte ihn schmunzelnd.

„Wie schön dich zu sehen, Vegeta. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen", log der Saiyajin ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Das Letzte, was er sich erlauben konnte, wäre vor Freezer über seine schmerzenden Glieder zu klagen, weil er auch heute einmal mehr mit dem Grünling aneinander geraten war.

„Freut mich zu hören.", antwortete der Icejin, der sich aus seinem Sitz erhoben hatte.

Er kam auf Vegeta zu und blieb eine Armlänge vor ihm stehen. Körperlich war er kaum größer als der Saiyajin selbst, doch umgab ihn eine Machtaura, die einen in die Knie zwang. Vegeta jedoch fürchtete den Cold-Prinzen nicht wie es die Meisten taten - in seinem Fall war es Ehrfurcht, die ihn erzittern ließ.

„Willkommen in meinen _bescheidenen_ Gemächern", verkündete Freezer nicht ohne ironischen Unterton, „Das letzte Mal ist schon eine ganze Weile her."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Nun, ich empfand es als angemessen zur Feier des Tages ein wenig Abstand und Privatsphäre zu suchen. Wo fänden wir beides besser als hier?"

Er trug ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie es seine übliche Art war, wenn er gute Laune hatte, während Vegeta eher irritiert die Stirn in Falten legte. Warum sollte ihn Freezer ausgerechnet in seine private Räume ordern, wenn es ihm um Ungestörtheit ging? Auch an jedem anderen Ort auf dem Schiff würde niemand es wagen den Herrscher zu stören, wenn er es untersagte. Und er bräuchte stets nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen, um ganze Korridore zu räumen, wenn ihm danach war. Was hatte Freezer geplant, dass er ihn ausgerechnet in seiner Suite wollte?

Die Echse sah belustigt die Fragezeichen auf Vegetas Gesicht tanzen.

„Gefällt es dir nicht in meinem Wohnzimmer?"

Vegeta schüttelte hastig den Kopf, um sich zu fangen. „Doch! Natürlich! Und es ist eine seltene Ehre."

„In der Tat", Freezers Blick bekam etwas Väterliches, „Das letzte Mal, als ich dich in meinen Räumlichkeiten empfangen habe, warst du noch ein ganzes Stück kleiner. Wenn auch geradezu ein Riese, wenn ich bedenke, wie winzig du warst, als wir uns kennenlernten."

Vegetas Miene transformierte sich von Skepsis in Überraschung. Röte hauchte sich auf die blassen Wangen. Er wusste, an welchem Tag das erste Treffen stattgefunden hatte, auch wenn er selbst daran keine Erinnerungen hatte. Und das Herz des Saiyajins zog sich schmerzlich zusammen bei dem Gedanken an seine früheste Kindheit. Als noch keiner ahnte, was seinem Volk widerfahren würde.

Freezer fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Sechzehn Jahre, Vegeta. Auf den Tag genau sechzehn Jahre ist es her, dass dein Vater dich mir vorstellte."

Die blutroten Augen waren fest auf Vegeta fixiert, durchbohrten ihn regelrecht und beobachteten jede Regung, die die Worte in dem Jungen auslösten.

„Wie ich es verlangt hatte, wurde sofort ein Bote zu mir geschickt, als der so sehnlich erwartete Thronfolger endlich geboren wurde und glücklicherweise befand sich mein Schiff zu jenem Zeitpunkt ganz in der Nähe von Vegeta-sei. Ich ließ den Kurs umgehend ändern und bestellte deinem Vater, dass ich ihn auf der Brücke erwarten würde, sobald wir gelandet wären. Er kam zu mir wie verlangt, mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust wie die Götter nach der Schöpfung und einem Bündel auf den Armen, das sein größtes Lebenswerk beinhaltete. Deine Haare waren noch nass vom Blut deiner Mutter, du warst ein winziger, kleiner Wurm und dennoch hast du schon mein ganzes Raumschiff terrorisiert, so laut hast du gebrüllt."

Freezer erzählte alles mit amüsiertem Grinsen, während sich Vegetas Gesicht exponentiell der Farbe einer reifen Tomate annäherte vor Verlegenheit. Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie er sich als Baby vor Freezer benommen hatte.

„Dein Vater war ähnlich rot vor Scham, als er vor mir salutierte, das kann ich dir sagen. Du schienst, als würdest du dich nie mehr beruhigen, doch kaum, dass du mich erblickt hattest, wurdest du schlagartig ruhig und hast nicht nur deinen Vater komplett überrascht. Dein Gesicht war voller Blutergüsse(*), deine Wangen nass von Tränen, aber du hast keinen Ton mehr von dir gegeben. Hast mich nur noch aus großen, tiefschwarzen Augen angesehen."

Freezer hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und dem verlegenen Jungen aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den arroganten Zügen und im Nachhinein sichtlich geschmeichelt bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Ich denke, du warst schon am Tag, an dem du im jungfräulichen Schein der Morgensonne deinem Volk geboren wurdest, von genug Verstand, um deinen Herrscher zu erkennen. Wirklich erstaunlich. Du hast selbst mich noch verblüfft."

In Vegetas Augenwinkel hatten sich inzwischen Tränen geschlichen und die Echse registrierte es mit innerer Zufriedenheit. Der Druck seiner Hand auf Vegetas Schultern verstärkte sich, als wollte er ihm Trost zusprechen, wohl wissend, dass Mitleid etwas war, womit Saiyajins nur schwer zurecht kamen. Den legendären Stolz erreichten viele nur mit Egoismus. Und dabei war Mitleid nichts weiter als eine störende Schwäche.

„Ich verstehe gut, was für ein leuchtender Stern du als Prinz Vegeta-seis für dein Volk warst.", fuhr Freezer fort, „Und dein Vater hatte so viele glorreiche Visionen für deine Zukunft. Zu tragisch das Schicksal, das deiner Rassen widerfahren ist und dir all das entrissen hat."

Hastig wischte sich der Saiyajin über die Augen und tilgte die demütigende Nässe. Vor Freezer zu weinen war eine Schwäche, die sein Stolz schon seit Jahren untersagte. Dass sein Schmerz mutwillig verursacht wurde, um sich daran zu ergötzen, ahnte er nicht. Doch auch wenn keine Tränen flossen, reichte der Echse, was sie sah. Das innere, verdrängte Leid des Jungen zu spüren, die Qual der Erinnerungen, aufgebaut auf einer furchtbaren Lüge, war fürs Erste genug Befriedigung für das Gemüt des grausamen Herrschers. Er ließ das schmerzliche Thema vorerst fallen und beschwor gleichzeitig eine entschuldigende Maske auf sein Gesicht.

„Gräme dich nicht, Vegeta. Du hast überlebt, der Prinz der Saiyajins, und das allein sollte für dich zählen. Sei stolz auf dein Erbe und wahre es. Wo noch Leben, da noch Hoffnung, vergiss das nicht.", tröstete er über den verursachten seelischen Schmerz hinweg und Vegeta schluckte es mit Fassung, die jahrelanger Drill und Disziplin gestählt hatten. Die Spuren von Tränen waren fort, all die erinnerungsgeschwängerten Emotionen begraben unter nichtssagender Neutralität der Gesichtszüge. Zurück blieb der nüchterne Soldat, fernab von dem schicksalsgepeinigten Teenager, der eigentlich in dieser Haut steckte. Und Vegeta war froh, dass er sich am Riemen zu reißen vermochte. Diese Gefühlsduselei war unter seiner Würde. Außerdem hatte Freezer verdammt recht mit seinen letzten Worten. Die Zeit zu winseln und sich am konservierten Selbstmitleid zu delektieren war vergangen. Nichts konnte mehr ändern, was damals geschehen war, darum sollte es ruhen.

Er pflichtete dem Icejin bei, wenngleich seine Stimme brüchig klang.

„Wahre Worte. Ich danke Euch für Eure Anteilnahme. Und nicht zu vergessen, es war _Eure_ Großzügigkeit und Güte, die mir eine zweite Chance gab nicht sang- und klanglos unterzugehen wie mein Volk. Mein Leben steht in Eurer Schuld."

Freezer winkte ab.

„Es war reiner Zufall, dass du und die anderen Beiden diese Katastrophe überlebt haben. Und doch bin ich froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Gerade in deinem Fall. Es wäre jammerschade, hätte dein enormes Potential nie die verdiente Chance erhalten sich zu entfalten."

Er schmunzelte aufs Höchste amüsiert von der ganzen Situation, was dem Saiyajin sicherlich wie ein voller Erfolg seiner unterwürfigen Schmeichelei erscheinen musste, doch der Gedanke störte den Cold-Prinzen nicht. Er hatte zu viel Vergnügen dabei den Jungen vor sich zu studieren und belustigt festzustellen, wie sehr es Vegeta widerstrebte so untertänig vor seinem Herrscher zu kriechen – wenn auch nur mit Worten.

Nicht dass er Grund gehabt hätte an Vegetas bedingungsloser Treue und Loyalität zu zweifeln, aber es lag den Saiyajins im Blut, dass Unterwürfigkeit ihnen ein Graus war. Sie waren nicht von Ungefähr weithin bekannt gewesen als die Rasse der stolzen, anmutigen und unzähmbaren Kämpfer. Für einen Saiyajin, der in Demut das Haupt beugen oder sich mit Komplimenten und Schmeichelei statt Kampf Anerkennung verdienen musste, bedeutete es, sich gegen die eigene Natur zu stellen, dem eigenen angeborenen Wesen zuwider zu handeln. Der junge Saiyajin-Prinz beherrschte diese Kunst zwar inzwischen perfekt – harter Erziehung sei Dank – dennoch konnte auch er vor sich selbst und Freezers messerscharfer Auffassungsgabe seine Herkunft und sein wildes Blut nicht verbergen. Spätestens das winzige Zucken seines pelzigen Schwanzes, den er wie immer ordentlich um die schmale Taille geschlungen hatte, verriet ihn bei seinen Worten. Und Freezer genoß es immer wieder Zeuge dieses inneren Kampfes des Verstands gegen Jahrtausende alte Gene und Instinkte zu sein.

Darum war es Teil seines grausamen Spiels mit dem kleinen Affen geworden, ihm des Öfteren ein Dankeschön für die vermeintliche Güte aus den Rippen zu leiern und ihn vor sich Männchen machen zu sehen.

Freezer hatte von Anfang an sichergestellt, dass Vegeta die Wahrheit nie erfuhr. Die Wahrheit, dass der Untergang der Saiyajins keine tragische Konsequenz aus der folgenschweren Kollision Vegeta-seis mit einem Asteroiden war, sondern _sein _Werk. Genau wie die Wahrheit, dass er von Anfang an Vegetas Überleben geplant hatte, um frei über den kleinen Prinzen entscheiden zu können und ihn allein für sich zu haben.

Nie zuvor war einem Saiyajinkind die Ehre gewährt worden in Freezers Truppen eine Kriegerausbildung zu genießen, die Saiyajins mussten ihre Kämpfer stets selbst ausbilden. Freezer nahm später lediglich die Stärksten unter ihnen in seine Truppen auf, wenn sie seinen Ansprüchen genügten und verwendete sie für seine Zwecke.

Doch hatte er von Anfang an Interesse an Vegetas Überleben und machte darum eine absolute Ausnahme. Er wollte ihn für sich und seine Ziele, so früh wie nur möglich. Wollte ihn außer Reichweite des einfältigen Saiyajin-Königs und all der rebellischen Einflüsse wissen, die sich unter Vegetas Volk zusehends breit machten. Jedoch nicht, wie Viele es vermuteten, weil er auch nur einen Pfifferling auf die lächerliche Legende um den »Super-Saiyajin« gab, in die die Saiyajins klammheimlich ihre Hoffnung auf ein Leben ohne Knechtschaft gelegt hatten. Solche Märchen hörte Freezer ständig und deshalb kümmerte er sich herzlich wenig darum, was all die Sklavenrassen unter seiner Herrschaft in ihrer Verzweiflung zusammenphantasierten, um den Glauben nicht zu verlieren. Es war lächerlich und dumm und völlige Zeitverschwendung. Freiheit gab es allein durch _seine_ Gnade oder den Tod – daran würde keine Legende oder Prophezeiung jemals etwas ändern.

Selbst wenn eines Tages wieder ein Saiyajin die sagenhafte Transformation gemeistert hätte, wäre er kaum eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für Freezer gewesen. Lächerlich also seine Hoffnungen in derartige Gute-Nacht-Geschichten zu setzen, darum hatte Freezer auch entschieden, den Saiyajins ihre herbeigesehnte Freiheit durch den Tod zu schenken, ehe sie Dummheiten begehen konnten. Doch ihr kleiner Thronfolger hatte durch seine herausragende Kraft, die schon am Tag seiner Geburt die Meisten seiner Rasse blass aussehen ließ, sein Interesse geweckt und versprach ein lohnender Gefolgsmann zu werden. Lohnender jedenfalls als der Rest seines Volkes. Darum musste er in Sicherheit sein, wenn die Saiyajins ihre »Freiheit« bekamen.

Und so kam es letzten Endes, dass Prinz Vegeta der erste Saiyajin überhaupt war, der mit nur vier Jahren in Freezers Obhut kam und dort eine beinharte Ausbildung durchlief. Zuerst testweise, falls er am Ende doch nur ein Windei gewesen wäre, aber Vegeta bewies eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil – stellte alle anderen Saiyajins bereits nach zwei Jahren in den Schatten und so entschied sich sein Schicksal.

Er, sowie Nappa und Radditz, die es ebenfalls geschafft hatten in höhere Reihen der Krieger aufzusteigen, waren die Auserwählten. Die, die dem Tod entgehen durften.

Freezer behielt den kleinen Prinzen bei sich in Ausbildung und schickte die anderen Beiden auf eine lange Mission, ehe er schließlich sein kleines »Feuerwerk« veranstaltete und einen weiteren unnützen Planeten und eine noch unnützere Rasse auslöschte. Denn eine Maxime seiner Herrschaft lautete, sich Probleme vom Hals zu schaffen, noch ehe sie zum Problem werden konnten.

Alle Drei tröstete er daraufhin mit der herzzerreißenden Geschichte vom Asteroiden und gab vor Vegeta zusätzlich den großzügigen, gütigen Herrscher, der einen verwaisten, heimatlosen Prinzen gnädig aufnahm und ihm ein neues Leben schenkte. Dieser kluge Schachzug brachte einen zusätzlichen Treue-Bonus und trug viel dazu bei, aus Vegeta ein folgsames, loyales und obendrein auch noch dankbares Spielzeug zu machen. Alles lief einfach perfekt und genauso wie er es geplant hatte.

Das war Freezers großer Coup. Sein schmutziges Geheimnis, dessen Wahrheit er wie eine riesige Bombe sorgsam vergraben hatte. Bereit, sie wieder auszugraben und platzen zu lassen, sollte er sich irgendwann dazu entschließen sein Spielzeug loszuwerden. Doch das hatte noch Zeit. Viel Zeit. Noch hatte er gerade erst begonnen sein Spiel mit Vegeta zu spielen, das schon jetzt verboten viel Spaß machte. Er genoss die hinreißende Verlegenheitsröte im Gesicht des Saiyajins, die seine letzten leeren Worte heraufbeschworen hatten, ehe er das Schweigen brach.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, lassen wir uns nicht herunterziehen von dieser tragischen Geschichte. Heute haben wir etwas zu feiern. _Du_ hast heute etwas zu feiern. Es ist _dein_ großer Tag. Und da du jetzt schon seit über zehn Jahren in meinen Diensten stehst und mich in all der Zeit noch nie enttäuscht hast, ist es mehr als angebracht, dass ich dir an deinem Sechzehnten persönlich gratuliere."

Er hob die Arme in einer feierlichen Geste, bevor er Vegetas Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte. Augen wie aus schwarzem Onyx trafen auf blutroten Rubin in einem seltsam familiären Moment.

„Und selbstverständlich", sie lösten ihren Händedruck und Freezer fuhr fort, „habe ich auch ein Geburtstagspräsent für dich."

Die Augen des Saiyajins weiteten sich überrascht. Das hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Freezer wollte ihm sogar ein Geschenk machen?!

„Ein Geschenk?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich, dass Freezer genau wusste, was für eine weitreichende Bedeutung das Erreichen des sechzehnten Lebensjahres für einen Saiyajin hatte, denn sonst hatte er auch nie Geschenke von dem Reptil erhalten (und sie natürlich auch nie erwartet). Überhaupt waren Nappa und Radditz immer die Einzigen gewesen, die an seine Geburtstage dachten, doch ausgerechnet dieses Jahr waren beide einmal mehr auf einer längeren Handelsmission und würden erst in einigen Monaten wieder zurück auf dem Schiff sein. Vegeta nervte diese Tatsache gewaltig, aber Nappa und Radditz konnten schließlich nichts dafür, Auftrag war Auftrag und er wollte auch nicht dran glauben, dass Freezer die beiden mit Absicht gerade jetzt weggeschickt hatte.

Freezer hatte geschmunzelt über Vegetas erstaunte Frage. Oh ja, er hatte zwei ganz besondere Geschenke für sein Lieblingsspielzeug. Und zumindest eins davon würde der Junge sein Lebtag lang nicht mehr vergessen!

„Genau genommen sind es sogar zwei Geschenke", verkündete der Icejin gönnerhaft, „Aber bevor wir dazu kommen, sollten wir uns etwas um dein Äußeres kümmern. So ein wichtiger Tag, ich lade dich in meine privaten Räumlichkeiten ein, und du läufst hier herum in einem völlig verschlissenen, dreckigen Kampfanzug. Schäm dich."

Er deutete gespielt tadelnd auf Vegetas bescheidenes Outfit. Der Teenager sah stirnrunzelnd an sich herunter, musste Freezer jedoch beschämt recht geben. Was er trug, war alles andere als ruhmreich. Schon als er ihn angelegt hatte, war der Kampfanzug ja schon keine Sonntagsgarderobe mehr gewesen und jetzt hatten sich noch weitere Spuren der heutigen Trainingsrunde, spätestens dank Zarbon, hinzu gesellt und ließen ihn noch schäbiger wirken. Aber normalerweise wäre es Freezer völlig egal gewesen in welchem Aufzug er hier erschien – Hauptsache er erschien pünktlich. Warum heute so penibel? Sein Geburtstag war wohl kaum ein rechtfertigender Grund, also musste es an dem liegen, was er geschenkt bekommen sollte. Nur woher bitteschön hätte er das wissen sollen?

„Verzeiht, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das relevant wäre.", erklärte Vegeta sich in der unangenehmen Situation.

„Normalerweise nicht", stimmte Freezer zu, „Doch für die beiden Geschenke, die ich dir machen werde, wäre es geradezu ein Frevel so herum zu laufen."

Er hatte sich herum gedreht und den Raum durchquert, den langen Schweif in weiten Kreisen hinter sich her kräuselnd. Vegeta blieb hilflos stehen und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihn Freezer wegen seines Geburtstags wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt sehen wollte, warum auch?

Unsicher fragte er: „Soll ... Soll ich nochmal zurück und mich–"

„Nein, nicht nötig.", fiel ihm Freezer ins Wort, „Du kannst _mein_ Badezimmer benutzen."

Vegetas Kinnlade klappte vor Überraschung herunter, schloss sich und fiel sofort wieder der Schwerkraft zum Opfer. _,Bitte was?'_

Es war ein herrlich bescheuertes Bild, dass er abgab – wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trockenen – und man sah ihm an, dass er sich gerade ernsthaft die Frage stellte, ob Freezer sich einen seiner Scherze mit ihm erlaubte.

Freezer hingegen hatte von einem Ohr zum Anderen grinsend wieder auf seinem Thron Platz genommen und faltete die Hände vor der Brust. Den Saiyajin derart zu überrumpeln ging wahrlich runter wie Öl, er hätte sich den Anblick am liebsten eingerahmt und übers Bett gehängt.

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst.", sagte er, denn es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was Vegeta sich gerade fragte. „Entsorg' diesen dreckigen Fummel und wasch dich gründlich, damit du Teil eins deiner Geschenke angemessen bist."

Freezer griff nach dem halb vollen Weinglas auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Thron und nahm einen großen Schluck des tiefroten Trunks, der für ihn schon beinahe einen lebenswichtigen Stellenwert erlangt hatte.

Zwar hatten die Trockenübungen von Vegetas Unterkiefer inzwischen ein Ende gefunden, dennoch prangte ihm der Zweifel weiterhin wie die Sahnetorte einem Clown im Gesicht, während er sprichwörtlich da stand als hätte man ihn bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„Meister, ich kann doch nicht ... Euer Bad ..."

„Du kannst. Und du wirst.", Freezers Tonfall war endgültig, „_Da_ ist die Tür."

Er deutete mit dem Finger, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Weinglas abzuwenden, das er in seinen schneeweißen Fingern drehte.

„Geh dich duschen, Vegeta, das ist ein Befehl."

„Aber außer dem Kampfanzug habe ich nichts dabei!", warf der Saiyajin hilflos ein.

„Was glaubst du denn, was Teil eins deines Geschenks ist, Dummkopf?", fragte Freezer und sah noch einmal zu dem Jungen vor sich auf, „Ich habe etwas für dich bereit gelegt, das wirst du gleich selber sehen. Und jetzt geh endlich!"

Er machte eine Wischbewegungen aus dem Handgelenk als würde er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollen – die unmissverständliche Geste, dass Alles, was noch in seiner Sichtweite war, sich schleunigst zu verdünnisieren und keine Fragen mehr zu stellen hatte.

Vegeta war zwar immer noch mehr als verwundert und irritiert, aber davon abgesehen war ein Befehl ein Befehl und da hatte er nichts zu kommentieren. Deshalb verneigte er sich stattdessen einfach wortlos, wandte sich um und betrat zögernd das Badezimmer durch jene Tür, die ihm Freezer gedeutet hatte.

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht bei dem Gedanken. Das hier waren Freezers Privatgemächer und es war Freezers privates Bad! Dementsprechend ausladend war auch der Raum, den er nun betrat und er blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig. Das Badezimmer hatte beinahe die Ausmessungen seines eigenen Schlaf- und Wohnzimmers, dessen Größe er eigentlich immer als sehr großzügig empfunden hatte. Und selbst die Duschkabine hatte Dimensionen, in denen wohl auch ein Schrank wie Nappa bequem dreimal Platz gefunden hätte. Die halbe Wand links über dem prunkvollen Waschbecken war verspiegelt und der übrige Raum komplett in weiße Hochglanz-Fließen gekleidet, auf denen sich das Licht der ausladenden Decken- und Wandbeleuchtung so grell widerspiegelte, dass die Helligkeit schon eher an einen Operationssaal als an ein Bad erinnerte. Vielleicht täuschte der Eindruck auch nur. Immerhin war es dauerhaft sehr düster auf dem großen Raumschiff, während sie wochenlang durch das schwarze Nichts des Weltalls reisten. Sekunden später hatten sich die empfindlichen Saiyajin-Augen an die ungewohnte Menge Licht gewöhnt und er schritt langsam in Richtung Dusche. Daneben befand sich eine Art Saunabank aus Holz, darauf lag sorgfältig zusammen gelegt ein großes Handtuch, Waschutensilien, Duschgel und ein Stück daneben, ebenso achtsam gefaltet, ein Stapel Klamotten aus einem pechschwarzen, seidig glänzenden Stoff, sowie schwarze Schulterplatten mit silbernem Rand ordentlich daneben gelegt. Vegeta blickte nachdenklich drein, als er das sah. Sein Geburtstagsgeschenk ... Und allein die Farbe war schon etwas besonders, das wusste er. Nie sah er Freezers Fußvolk in der Farbe Schwarz. Noch nicht einmal die _Ginyu-Force_ ...

Zögernd begann er sich schließlich zu entkleiden und legte seinen Kampfanzug achtlos zerknüllt neben seinem Geburtstagsgewand ab. Die zerschrammten Stiefel stellte er neben der Bank auf den Boden, ehe er das Duschgel an sich nahm und damit beinahe eingeschüchtert die riesige Duschkabine betrat. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er jedoch sah, dass die Armaturen genau in der richtigen Höhe für ihn waren. Freezer war eben kaum größer als er selbst.

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, da strömte es angenehm warm aus der Brause und Vegeta schloss entspannt die Augen, genoss das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut für einen Moment, ehe er neugierig an dem Duschgel schnupperte. Ein schwerer, blumiger Duft ging davon aus. Ganz ungewöhnlich für jemanden wie Freezer, fand er. Aber er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und begann sich einzuseifen. Was er nicht bemerkte, während er sich säuberte, war die unauffällige, schwarze Linse einer Kamera, gut getarnt, weit oben in der Wand eingelassen ...

Freezer saß im anderen Raum in seinem Sessel, die Augen gebannt auf dem Bildschirm, der das Geschehen im Bad live für ihn übertrug. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er den Saiyajin genau beobachtete. Nackt wie die Götter ihn schufen, in dampfendes Wasser gehüllt und damit beschäftigt sorgsam jede Stelle seines Körpers mit Schaum zu bedecken. Jeden Muskel zeichneten die geschickten Hände nach auf ihrem Weg. Freezer entwich ein leiser Seufzer. Weil der Saiyajin noch so jung war, wirkte sein Körper noch nicht so bullig wie der der Erwachsenen, die Muskelmasse war noch nicht so massiv, dennoch wirkte er keineswegs schmächtig. Die Proportionen waren genau richtig. Die Schultern breit, die Taille dagegen sehr schmal, ein perfekter, stahlharter Po, schlanke und doch kräftige Beine. Der Rücken – ein einziges anmutiges Schauspiel von Muskeln und Sehnen, die sich bei jeder Bewegung anders abzeichneten. Und noch keine einzige Kampfnarbe entstellte die makellose, bleiche Haut. Vegetas Körper war einfach perfekt. Und Freezer bewunderte die Sorgfalt, mit der ihn der Saiyajin säuberte. Sogar der lange Schwanz wurde von Ansatz bis Spitze eingeseift und gründlich ausgewaschen. Es störte ihn auch gar nicht, dass Vegeta sich offenbar absichtlich nicht beeilte, so hatte er schließlich noch länger etwas von diesem Anblick.

„Ach Vegeta", sinnierte er, „erst sechzehn und noch so unschuldig, dabei dennoch schon so stark wie kein Saiyajin zuvor und anmutig wie ein wahrer Königssohn. Und das bei dem lächerlichen Vater! Hätte ich diesen Versager am Leben gelassen, er hätte an diesem Tag sicher Freudentränen vergossen, wenn er gesehen hätte, was für einen Mann ich aus seinem Sohn erzogen habe."

Freezers Gesicht wandelte sich in kalten Hohn, als er seine Gedanken weiter spann.

„Aber keine Sorge, _König Vegeta_ ... Ich weiß, wie heilig euch ein Tag wie der heutige gewesen wäre. Ich kümmere mich schon um deinen Spross und mache ihm seinen großen Tag _unvergesslich_."

Mit einem Zug leerte er den Rest seines Weines und stellte das leere Glas beiseite. Die roten Augen voller Gier keine Sekunde abgewandt von Vegetas jungem Körper.

„Ich werde deinen Sohn heute zum Mann machen ..."

To be continued ...

* * *

(*) _Da der Geburtskanal extrem eng ist für den großen Kopf eines Kindes - auch bei den Saiyajins - ziehen sich die meisten Babys bei der Geburt die ein oder anderen blauen Flecken - bis hin zu stattlichen Blutergüssen - am Kopf zu. Ist völlig normal._

- TotenmonD -


	4. Teil 3

**Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, ich bin zur Zeit mit dem Kopf in anderen Fandoms als DBZ, leider. Dafür werdet ihr mit dem Nachfolgekapitel nicht lang warten müssen.**

**Hinweis: Ich möchte an dieser Stelle, für den Inhalt dieses Kapitels, noch einmal auf Folgendes hinweisen: Auch wenn Vegeta »erst« 16 ist in meiner Geschichte ist der 1. unter den Saiyajins bereits volljährig und 2. ist die Zeitrechnung im Universum eine andere als auf der Erde, deren Jahreslänge ja nur von der Dauer der Erdumlaufbahn abhängt. Nur, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt.**

* * *

**Teil 3**

Nachdem Vegeta sich abgetrocknet hatte, holte er tief Luft, ehe er den Stapel mit seiner neuen Garderobe auseinander nahm und sich nacheinander die passenden Teile heraus suchte, um sich anzuziehen. Als er sich zuletzt auch die edlen schwarzen Schulterplatten angelegt hatte, trat er vor den riesigen Wandspiegel am Waschbecken und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Im Spiegel sah er einen stolzen, jungen Krieger, mit einer Tracht wie sie nur die Saiyajinkönige trugen, samt dem langen Umhang. Doch anders als deren traditionelle Gewänder, waren seine rabenschwarz, mit auf Hochglanz polierten Metallschnallen und Nähten aus silbernem Garn, der einzige Farbakzent in der makellosen Einheit war das Symbol von Freezers Herrschaft, das in Blau- und Brauntönen auf die rechte Brust gestickt war. Der junge Prinz kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Was er trug war eine wahre Königstracht! Sogar der Stoff selbst war edelste _Nikra_-Seide. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihm Freezer ein derart kostbares Geschenk machen würde. Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte, wenn er das Bad wieder verlassen würde. Einerseits war er fassungslos – im positiven Sinne – andererseits fühlte er wieder diesen Anflug von Wehmut, wenn er sich in einem derartigen Aufzug sah. Er kämmte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen noch ein paar Mal durch das feuchte, zerzauste Haar, als er Freezers Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür vernahm.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt Teil eins deines Geschenks. Magst du nicht mal raus kommen und dich zeigen?"

„Was ist mit–"

„Lass deine Sachen einfach liegen, ich lasse sie später in die Wäscherei bringen."

Vegeta legte den Kamm zurück an seinen Platz, prüfte noch einmal – und immer noch mit ungläubigem Blick – sein anmutiges Spiegelbild, dann verließ er endlich das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und entdeckte Freezer am anderen Ende des Zimmers in seinem Sessel. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, verbeugte er sich knapp und harrte geduldig aus, während Freezer ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen von einem zarten Rosé angehaucht wurden.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir stehen würde. Ein Gewand, das für einen Prinzen wahrlich angemessen ist.", sagte die weiße Echse nach einer Weile anerkennend und grinste zufrieden.

Vegeta schluckte.

„Meister Freezer ... warum dieses edle Geschenk?"

Sein Gegenüber machte eine abwinkende Geste mit der Hand und schloß dabei für einen Moment die Augen. Das Grinsen wurde einen Hauch nachdenklicher, so schien es.

„Man wird schließlich nur einmal sechzehn."

Als Vegeta nur verwirrt blinzelte, grinste er hingegen wieder breit und sichtlich amüsiert.

„Was denn? Darf ich nicht auch einmal großzügig sein? Immerhin bist du trotz deines jungen Alters schon einer meiner besten Krieger. Außerdem ... da ich mich deiner annahm, nach dem tragischen Untergang von Vegeta-sei und damit dem Tod des Königs, bist du ja fast so was wie ... mein ,Adoptivsohn'. "

Nun war der junge Saiyajin wirklich baff und ein seltsamer, warmer Schauer ging durch seine Glieder. _,Adoptivsohn ...'_

Freezer erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Sessel, trat zu Vegeta und legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser schluckte nervös und wusste gar nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Was er sagen _konnte_. Welche Worte passend gewesen wären.

Der Tyrann fuhr fort: „Wer weiß, wenn du dich weiter so gut machst, wirst du vielleicht eines Tages zu meiner rechten Hand aufsteigen. Wenn ich eines Tages der König des gesamten Universums bin, bist du vielleicht irgendwann der Prinz. Dann stünde es dir zu, dich immer so prachtvoll einzukleiden."

Er zwinkerte amüsiert, als der Teenager verwirrt noch stärker errötete und wandte ihm anschließend den Rücken zu. Sein Blick fiel durch das riesige Panorama-Fenster hinaus in das schwarze All, die Arme hatte er typisch für sich hinter seinem Rücken gekreuzt.

„Schwarz steht dir darüber hinaus ausgezeichnet. Es betont deine wendige Gestalt.", addierte er nach einer Weile.

Der junge Saiyajin indes hatte seine Sprache endlich wiedergefunden.

„Habt Dank, Meister Freezer."

Seinen Herzschlag, getrieben von den verschiedensten Emotionen in ihm, spürte er bis hoch in seine Kehle trommeln.

„Wie ich schon sagte, man wird nur einmal sechzehn. Und soweit ich weiß, ist das bei euch Saiyajins ein ganz besonderer Tag."

Freezer warf ihm einen Schulterblick zu und musterte das feinlinige Gesicht hinter ihm. Vegeta nickte langsam.

„Ja. Mit dem Vollenden des 16. Lebensjahres ist man bei uns offiziell volljährig und somit ein vollwertiger Krieger. Ein vollwertiger Saiyajin."

Bei seinen Worten klang der Teenager zuletzt hörbar schwermütig. Die Erinnerungen an seine vergangene Heimat, an seine Familie, seinen Vater waren noch immer schmerzlich. Man konnte es nur zu deutlich aus den tiefen, schwarzen Augen lesen.

„Und gerade beim zukünftigen Thronfolger wurde zu Ehren dieses Tages ein großes Fest zu Hofe veranstaltet.", ergänzte die Echse. Erneut nickte der Saiyajin. Freezer hatte sich ihm wieder vollends zugewandt und seine Augen wanderten noch einmal über das stattliche Bild, das der Junge vor ihm abgab, als würde er sich eine Szene erdenken, in welcher ein solch anmutiger Anblick einen würdigen Platz finden würde. So wunderschön ... so zerbrechlich ... _kleiner Prinz_ ...

Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort auf ihn–... Nein! Das hatte Zeit. Es hatte Zeit ...

„Nun, betrachte mein Geschenk zumindest als kleine Entschädigung, dass es für deine Volljährigkeit kein Festbankett mehr gibt."

Ein kurzer Schmerz stach in das junge Herz bei diesen Worten, die schwarzen Augen wurden mit einem Mal leer. Verloren ...

Der Saiyajin wusste, was er darauf zu antworten hatte.

„Es ist viel mehr als nur eine Entschädigung, Meister.", murmelte er mechanisch und mit einem weiteren Verbeugen. Er log, denn kein noch so edler Fummel der Welt konnte dem Jungen jemals ersetzen, was das Schicksal ihm entrissen hatte. Heimat, Familie, Zukunft, sein Leben ...

Aber Vegeta wusste, dass Freezer das ebenso wusste und war dennoch froh, dass kein Wort mehr darüber verloren wurde. Freezer hob seinen linken Arm und betätigte den Knopf für das Funkgerät, das in eine Art Armreif an seinem rechten Handgelenk integriert war. Mit knappen Worten orderte er sich sein Abendessen und befahl, Vegetas getragene Kleidung abzuholen und in die Wäscherei zu bringen. „Sofort, Meister Freezer", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Gerät und keine zwei Minuten später, in denen Freezer wieder schweigend hinaus ins Weltall starrte, das er vollkommen seiner Herrschaft zu unterwerfen erträumte, glitt die automatische Tür auf und mehrere Diener wuselten herein. Der Eine huschte ins Bad und kam nur Sekunden später mit Vegetas Sachen im Arm wieder heraus, verbeugte sich lächerlich tief vor seinem Herrscher und war schon wieder verschwunden, während die anderen Drei ein kleines Festmahl auf der langen Ebenholztafel an der Wand aufbauten. Mehrere Gänge, zwei kalte Platten, eine Schale mit Obst aus allen Teilen der östlichen Hemisphäre und ein Eiskübel mit edelstem Rotwein wie er Icejin ihn schätzte. Nicht einmal drei Minuten brauchten sie in ihrer langjährigen Routine, dann machten auch sie einen tiefen Diener vor Freezer und verschwanden so leise wie sie gekommen waren. Die weiße Echse hatte sie stumm und mit herrscherischem Grinsen genau beobachtet und sicher jeden Patzer mit dem Tod bestraft. Als auch die drei Männer verschwunden waren, machte er sich sogleich an sein frisches Buffet und würdigte Vegeta keinen Blickes mehr.

Der junge Saiyajin blieb verwirrt stehen und fragte sich, ob ihm Freezer denn nicht etwas anbieten wollte. Oder ihn zumindest entließ, damit er sich selbst sein Abendessen organisieren konnte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Unsicher beobachtete der Prinz, wie sich Freezer mit geringschätzigem Blick scheinbar wahllos einige Speisen auf den Teller lud, und mit der Flasche Wein in der einen, dem Teller in der anderen Hand zu seinem Sessel zurück kehrte. Der Korken wurde mit einem hörbaren _Pflop _gelöst, das leere Kristallglas wieder großzügig gefüllt, dann drehte Freezer sich in seinem Sessel in Richtung seines Fensters und begann zu essen. Immer noch stand Vegeta dumm in der Gegend und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihm knurrte der Magen, aber ehe sein Meister ihn nicht entließ, durfte er nicht einfach gehen. Und sich ungefragt bedienen schon gleich dreimal nicht.

Weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, räusperte er sich schließlich. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann aber drehte sich der Sessel wieder zu Vegeta um. Der Saiyajin hielt dem undurchdringlichen Blick der roten Augen nicht lange stand, die eine Weile auf ihn herabblickten, während das dazugehörige, schneeweiße Gesicht ohne jede deutbare Emotion blieb. Er senkte betreten den Blick und ließ es genauso reglos über sich ergehen. Doch dann forderte der leere Magen sein Recht und knurrte laut auf. Vegeta schoss eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte ins Gesicht und er bohrte den Blick stur noch tiefer in den Teppich zu seinen Füßen. Dann endlich löste sich die Spannung zwischen beiden, als Freezer seine durchdringenden Augen schloss und sagte:

„Ja, ja schon gut. Bedien' dich von mir aus, aber übertreib es nicht. Ich habe noch etwas vor mit dir, da brauche ich keinen Saiyajin, den man schon durchs Zimmer rollen kann weil er so vollgefressen ist. Ich kenne den gesegneten Appetit deiner Rasse."

Schon drehte sich der Sessel wieder und Vegeta starrte peinlich berührt auf die ihm erneut zugedrehte Rückenlehne. Doch dann fing er sich, als sein Magen ihn protestierend aus seiner Trance riss. Und endlich war ihm erlaubt dem lästigen Organ zu geben wonach es schrie.

„Danke, Meister Freezer.", nuschelte er erleichtert und schritt auf das kaum geplünderte Buffet zu. Leider gab es für ihn weder Besteck noch einen Teller. Freezers Lakaien hatten nur für ihren Herrn gedeckt – einen Gast hatte schließlich niemand erwähnt. Er verkniff sich ein Seufzen, fürchtete die stets wachsamen Ohren der Echse und nahm sich kurzerhand ein paar Stücke Obst aus der Schale, die er bequem so essen konnte. Es war nicht viel und sättigend war auch etwas anderes für seine Auffassung, aber Hauptsache sein Magen hielt erst mal die Klappe. Und er sollte ja laut Freezer auch nicht so viel essen. Er hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Genauso wenig wie die Ankündigung, dass ihm heute noch etwas bevorstand. Vermutlich »Teil zwei« seines Geburtstagsgeschenks. Er griff sich noch eine Frucht, aß sie mit nur wenigen Bissen auf, dann wischte er sich – ganz aus Gewohnheit heraus – mit dem in edle Seide gehüllten Arm über den Mund, die glücklicherweise keine sichtbaren Flecken behielt und kehrte er zu seinem »Standplatz« von vorhin zurück. Geduldig wartete er, bis Freezer seinen geleerten Teller neben sich auf den kleinen Beistelltisch stellte und die Reste in seinem Weinglas leerte. Stundenlanges Stehen wurde allen Untertanen Freezers schon früh antrainiert, daher machte es Vegeta gar nichts mehr aus. Als Freezer sein Mahl offenbar endgültig beendet hatte, als sich das Glas neben das Porzellan gesellte, setzte der Saiyajin zögerlich an: „Was meintet Ihr mit ,noch etwas vorhaben', Meister?"

Freezer erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Sessel und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem kleinen Prinz. Er trat so nah an ihn heran, dass er den süßen Duft riechen konnte, den der Saiyajin dank seines Duschgels verströmte. Der Geruch einer besonderen Blüte, der Freezer schon immer in seinen Bann zog. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken, hatte er ausgerechnet _dieses_ Duschgel für seinen Gast bereit gestellt. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er, mit einem viel- und doch so nichtssagenden Lächeln zugleich, antwortete: „Teil zwei deines Geburtstagsgeschenks, wenn du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Nein, Meister." Der Teenager schüttelte verdutzt seinen Kopf. Schon wieder lief er rot an._ ,Mist!'_

Doch das war heute alles irgendwie zu viel für ihn. Selten bekam er derartige Aufmerksamkeit von der Echse. Und wenn, dann nur mit seiner üblichen Strenge und Kühlheit, um Vegeta zu Disziplin und Gehorsam zu erziehen und aus ihm einen folgsamen Krieger zu formen. Zwar hatte der Weltenherrscher durchaus auch seine spendablen, ja fast netten Momente, aber Vegeta war lange nicht mehr in deren Genuß gekommen. Den grausamen Hintergedanken Freezers hinter seinem kleinen Gönnerspiel, konnte der junge Kämpfer nicht im Traum erahnen in seiner Unerfahrenheit. In seiner Unschuld, auf die man nun ein Auge geworfen hatte.

„Was ist ,Teil zwei'?", fragte er schließlich und konnte eine gewisse Neugier nicht mehr in seiner Stimme verbergen. Freezer lächelte schnippisch.

„Fühlst du dich denn bereit dafür?", fragte er, „Der Magen gefüllt? Die Knochen heil? Der Körper fit?"

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. „J-ja ... warum?" So ganz verstand er den Sinn und Zweck solcher Fragen nicht.

„Ach, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du den Schreck über dein Geschenk überleben wirst.", grinste der Herrscher und legte einen Arm um Vegetas Schulter, „Komm mit."

Vegeta hätte ohnehin nicht anders gekonnt so bestimmend wie ihn Freezer an der Schulter führte. Aufgeregt spürte er, wie seine Fingerspitzen feucht wurden. Was mochte ihn jetzt wohl erwarten? Wohin brachte Freezer ihn?

Bald schon merkte er, dass die Echse sie geradewegs auf jene große Tür zu führte, hinter der sich Freezers Schlafgemach befand. Ein Raum, den der Saiyajin vielleicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er blinzelte verwundert.

_,Wieso ins Schlafzimmer? ... Ach, bestimmt hat er _es_ dort drin versteckt.'_

Verwirrt starrte Vegeta auf das saubere, unberührte Bett des Fürsten vor sich und zog die Stirn in Falten. Er spürte, wie sich ihm Freezer von hinten näherte, bis sich die harte, breite Brust der Echse an seinen Rücken schmiegte und er die kühlen Lippen an seinem Ohr fühlen konnte.

„Du weißt, was es noch bedeutete für einen Saiyajin volljährig zu werden ...", raunte der Weltenherrscher mit rauer Stimme und Vegeta schluckte nervös. Ja, er wusste wohl, was der Icejin meinte.

„Einem volljährigen Saiyajin war es gestattet sich einen Gefährten zu erwählen."

Er spürte, wie sich Freezers Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „Ja ... und was bedeutete das?"

Vegeta begriff nicht, worauf sein Meister hinaus wollte. Unsicher blickte er über die Schulter in das andere Gesicht, das ihn lüstern musterte. Auch wenn er in seiner unbefleckten Unwissenheit jene Gier in den eisigen Augen nicht deuten konnte. Es vielleicht für Stolz oder Aufregung Freezers hielt.

„Ähm ... d-den ersten Sex?", riet Vegeta scheu. Freezers Augen leuchteten auf als er nickte.

„Ja ... genau das. Ich denke, an diesem bedeutenden Tag hätte dein Vater dich mit schönen jungen Frauen überhäuft, die sich mit jeder Faser nach dir verzehrt hätten."

Ein beschämtes Rot stahl sich auf die hohen Wangen des jungen Saiyajin. Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht. Natürlich war er aufgeklärt worden als Kind, dennoch hatte er an solche Dinge noch nie groß Gedanken verschwendet. Alles schien in noch so weit entfernter Zukunft gelegen zu haben, aber der Herrscher hatte recht. Erst jetzt realisierte Vegeta, wie schnell die Zeit doch verstrichen, wie rasch der einst so sehnlich herbeigefieberte Tag seiner Volljährigkeit eigentlich gekommen war.

Freezer sah die Unsicherheit und das Unbehagen in dem schönen jungen Gesicht und legte seine Hand väterlich auf Vegetas Schulter. Ein Glück, dass der Teenager noch zu unschuldig, zu unverdorben war, um die grausame Wahrheit in Freezers Blick zu lesen, die sich ankündigte, nachdem sie so viele Jahre hinter seinem Rücken auf jenen Augenblick gelauert hatte. Ausgehungert durch stete Versuchung, würde sie sich nun umso zerstörerischer offenbaren und ihren Hunger stillen.

„Ich kann zwar nicht mit Hunderten junger Mädchen für dich in meinem bescheidenen Raumschiff aufbieten", begann Freezer theatralisch und beinahe sarkastisch, „aber dafür kann ich dir etwas anderes geben ..."

Ruckartig packten die starken Hände hinter ihm Vegetas Oberarme und schubsten ihn brutal nach vorn in die samtenen Laken des Bettes. Der Junge keuchte erschrocken auf, doch als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, spürte er das Gewicht von Freezers starkem Körper, das sich auf ihn legte und ihn zurück in den Stoff presste.

„Meister, was ...", begann Vegeta verwirrt und protestierend zugleich, als die Echse seine Arme festnagelte und sich dann zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Heute Nacht ... gehört deine Unschuld endlich mir, Vegeta!", knurrte ihm Freezer mit dramatischer Pause in sein Ohr und die Augen des Saiyajins weiteten sich mit jedem seiner Worte weiter vor begreifendem Entsetzen.

„Sieh es als das größte Geschenk an, was dein großzügiger Herrscher dir machen kann. Ich mache dich heute zum _Mann!_ ... Aber ich werde nicht sanft sein!"

Vegeta stockte die Luft in den Lungen. Urplötzlich schoß das Adrenalin der Angst und des Schocks durch seine Venen und er begann zu zappeln und zu strampeln nach Leibeskräften. Wollte fort, weg so weit es ging.

Doch ehe auch nur ein Laut über seine Lippen kam, hatte Freezer sich aufgerichtet, ihn brutal auf dem Bett herum gerissen, auf den Rücken geworfen und seine kalten Lippen pressten sich hart und fordernd auf den jungfräulichen Mund. Vor Schreck erstarrt, trafen Vegetas Augen auf die Freezers und auf einmal begriff der Saiyajin den lodernden Glanz darin. Es war das selbe Feuer, das in Freezers Seelenspiegeln brannte, wenn er seine Untergebenen für Fehler und Ungehorsam strafte. Wenn er sie höchst selbst folterte und meistens tötete. Und es jedes Mal genoß als gäbe es nichts erheiternderes.

Es war der Blick des brutalen, herzlosen Monsters, was Freezer für alle Völker war, deren Welten er mit seinen Heerscharen grausam eroberte, zerstörte oder unterwarf. Das Monster, das Vegeta selbst nie in dem jüngeren Prinzen der Colds hatte sehen wollen, weil dieser ihm so oft eingeredet hatte, er täte Gutes. Würde das Schwache, das Nichtige in der Welt ausrotten oder ihm gnädig die Chance geben, an der Seite der Starken dienen zu dürfen und die Herrschenden noch mächtiger zu machen. Und all die Brutalität und Grausamkeit sei notwendig, um seinen Thron zu wahren und sich nicht selbst verwundbar zu machen.

Lügen, mit denen Freezer rechtfertigte, was er verbrach.

In jenem Moment realisierte Vegeta, was er selbst so eben geworden war. Nicht mehr als ein weiteres Opfer des Tyrannen. Das Feuer in diesen Augen, das er so oft gesehen und immer gefürchtet hatte, galt nun _ihm_. Prophezeite ihm den wohl qualvollsten Geburtstag seines Lebens und vielleicht seinen Tod.

_,Bitte ... hilf mir doch jemand! ... Irgendjemand!'_

Eine Hand der Echse ließ alsbald seinen Arm los und begann räuberisch seinen Leib hinab zu fahren. Vegeta nutzte die neugewonne Freiheit und stemmte seinen Arm verzweifelt gegen Freezers Schulter, doch er konnte das Reptil keinen Zentimeter von sich schieben und musste hilflos ertragen, wie die kühle Hand schließlich an seiner Taille unter das schwarze Gewand schlüpfte und an seinen Po griff. Entsetzt keuchte er in den Kuss und veranlasste Freezer dazu ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Das gefällt dir, was? Dann wird dir _das hier_ gleich noch mehr gefallen!", schnarrte er lüstern an Vegetas geschwollene Lippen.

„N-Nein, _bitte_–"

Freezer ließ von dem Saiyajin ab und stieß ihn zurück aufs Bett. Die schneeweißen Klauen griffen in den schwarzen Stoff des prächtigen, teuren Gewands, bevor sie es mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zerrissen wie ein Stück Pergament. Vegeta keuchte auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln die Fetzen seines Geburtstagsgeschenks achtlos am Bett vorbei zu Boden segeln. Die Bedeutung dieses Bildes ließ sein Blut erkalten. Einen Atemzug später lag er nackt und entblößt vor dem Herrscher, dessen Augen den Anblick des unberührten, blassen Fleisches verschlangen wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier. Dem Saiyajin schoss die Gänsehaut über den ganzen Leib und ehe er auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, hatte sich Freezer erneut auf ihn gestürzt, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und drückte ihn mit demonstrierter Dominanz in den Stoff, bevor Vegeta ein Wort des Protests verlieren konnte.

Entsetzt fühlte Vegeta die kühlen Finger des Reptils an seinem blanken Hintern, wie sie ihn streichelten, ihn harte Nägel spüren ließen und versuchten unter seinen Unterleib zu schlüpfen und ihm in den Schritt zu fassen. Kalte Panik ließ sein Herz rasen, dass es ihm schier die Luft abschnürte, und das obwohl es ohnehin schwer genug war zu atmen mit dem Gewicht des Mannes auf ihm. Vegetas Bewusstsein stand mehr und mehr auf der Kippe und er registrierte nur noch, dass er, gedämpft durch Stoff und Leinen, schrie aus voller Kehle.

Er schrie nicht um Hilfe. Er schrie keinen Namen. Denn er wusste, dass ihn sowieso niemand hören würde, geschweigedenn jemand käme, um ihn zu retten. Niemand würde es je wagen anzuzweifeln was Freezer tat, war er doch als Icejin eine der mächtigsten und gefürchtetsten Rassen im ganzen Kosmos und uneingeschränkter Herrscher über seine Untertanen, Sklaven und Kriegsflotte.

Es gab keine Rettung, weil keiner sich der Echse in den Weg stellen würde, der an seinem Leben hing. Keiner _konnte_ sich ihr in den Weg stellen. Nein, Vegeta schrie, um die Angst, die psychische Qual ertragen zu können und den körperlichen Schmerz, der zweifelsohne in den nächsten Minuten folgen würde. Schrie nicht um Gnade, denn die würde es sicher nicht für ihn geben, sondern viel mehr darum von Freezer mit einem gezielten Schlag, einem Griff ins Genick, einer Attacke getötet zu werden. Nichts mehr zu spüren. Nicht mitzuerleben, was gerade geschah. Einfach tot zu sein und in Sicherheit an einem Ort, an dem ihm das Reptil niemals freiwillig folgen würde: dem Jenseits.

Er hörte Freezers genervtes Grollen über sich und wusste um den Zorn, den sein lachhafter Protest heraufbeschwor. Doch entgegen seiner Hoffnung, schien der Herrscher nicht zu planen, das unwillige Spielzeug langfristig und endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er klang sogar eher amüsiert, als er dem Saiyajin ins Ohr knurrte:

„Schrei ruhig weiter, es wird dir nichts nützen."

Vegeta wurde herumgerissen und noch ehe sein Rücken das Laken berührte, schlossen sich muskulöse Finger um seine Kehle. Er schlug auf der Matratze auf und sein Gebrüll wurde buchstäblich erstickt, als die Echsenpranke unbarmherzig zudrückte. Schlagartig wurde es still im Raum, man hörte nur noch das Rascheln der Bettwäsche durch das verzweifelte Strampeln und Schlagen, und das trockene Röcheln des verstummten Teenagers. Ein eisiges Lächeln, voll von sadistischer Genugtuung, brachte Freezers blutrote Augen zum Leuchten, als die bebenden Finger des Saiyajins nach ihm griffen und erfolglos versuchten seine Hand wegzuziehen, während sein Gesicht röter und röter wurde und die ersten Äderchen in den nassglänzenden Augäpfeln platzten.

„Na, was ist denn, Vegeta?", spottete Freezer, „Warum auf einmal so still? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Dem Jungen brachen die ersten Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes aus den Augenwinkeln, gleichzeitig erstarb der erbitterte Widerstand seines Körpers langsam, als die Gliedmaßen unter Erschöpfung und Sauerstoffmangel erschlafften. Die schlanken Finger rutschten von Freezers Handgelenk und in den geweiteten, schwarzen Pupillen konnte man nur noch zwei Wünsche um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen sehen:

Der Wunsch nach Erbarmen und der rettenden Atemluft, nach Linderung für die brennenden, krampfenden Lungen, die gequetschte Luftröhre. Und auf der anderen Seite der Wunsch es hier und jetzt zu beenden, nie mehr einen Atemzug tun zu müssen, getötet zu werden und frei zu sein.

Freezer beobachtete amüsiert den Kampf in den Augen seines Schützlings irgendwo zwischen Überlebenswillen – bei kaum einer Rasse so stark und hartnäckig ausgeprägt wie bei den Saiyajins – und der quälenden Erkenntnis, dass alles, was jetzt folgen würde, schlimmer wäre als der Tod.

Er genoss den Anblick der bebenden, blau angelaufenen Lippen, das Rinnsal Speichel an seinem Mundwinkel und die blutunterlaufenen Augen, deren Blick immer starrer wurde und den Fokus verloren, dann lockerte er endlich den unerbitterlichen Zangengriff seiner Hand um den jungen Schwanenhals.

Egal, ob er es wollte oder nicht, der Atemreflex setzte automatisch ein und Vegeta sog den rettenden Sauerstoff in seinen krampfenden Brustkorb. Mehrmals holte er tief Luft, röchelnd und in derart heftiger Schnappatmung, dass sein ganzer Oberkörper bebte, ehe er wieder richtig zu sich kam und das panische Hecheln unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Er blinzelte gegen die Nässe, die seine Wange benetzte und ein kehliges Schluchzen kam über seine zitternden Lippen, die wie sein ganzes Gesicht nur langsam wieder normale Farbe annahmen.

Freezer gab dem Saiyajin einige Augenblicke Zeit wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er den Druck seiner Finger erneut verstärkte und daran erinnerte, dass er das Leben des Teenagers buchstäblich in Händen hielt. Vegeta wimmerte schwach und umklammerte den Unterarm des Reptils, zu mehr fehlte ihm jedoch die Kraft.

„Du solltest wirklich lernen dich besser zu benehmen, Vegeta.", amüsierte sich Freezer mit einem mitleidlosen Blick in die rabenschwarzen Iriden des kleinen Prinzen, „Nur zu, schrei ruhig weiter."

Der Sechzehnjährige schüttelte betäubt den Kopf, während seine glühenden Wangen unter dem salzigen Nass brannten. Der Icejin hingegen hob spöttisch eine Braue.

„Nein? Wie schade.", er beugte sich ein wenig runter, „Ich mag es, wenn du schreist. Es macht viel mehr Spaß, wenn du Widerstand leistest."

Vegetas schlanker Körper erschauderte in Grausen und Angst, die dunklen Augen waren groß und flehend, doch er machte keinen Mucks mehr. Wehrte sich nicht, als er mit der Hand um die Kehle hoch und an Freezers Brust gezogen wurde. Dieser spürte lediglich Fingernägel sich in seinen Arm bohren und lachte auf.

„Gib dir nur keine Mühe, Vegeta. Ich kriege dich jederzeit wieder zum Schreien, wenn ich es will, verlass dich drauf.", schnarrte er und sein kühler Atem blies dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Einen Wimpernschlag später presste sich der fremde Mund ein weiteres Mal auf seinen. Freezer küsste ihn, hart und genauso gefühlskalt wie sein ganzes Wesen war.

Vegeta selbst blieb angsterstarrt und gelähmt, schloss lediglich die Augen voller Scham.

Das sollte sein Geschenk sein? Hatte Freezer das alles schon die ganze Zeit geplant? ... War das der Grund für die Freundlichkeit, die scheinbare Fürsorge und Gnädigkeit gewesen all die Jahre? Damit es ihm umso mehr Spaß machte ihn zu brechen?

Vegeta fühlte neue Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Das bittere Gefühl des Verrats fraß sich wie Säure seinen Weg durch seine Brust und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch wo sein Herz gesessen hatte.

Das war es also, was er sich mit seinen Diensten und seinem treuen Gehorsam verdient hatte: von seinem Meister am Tage seiner Volljährigkeit brutal vergewaltigt zu werden. Denn Sanftheit und Mitleid hatten keinen Platz in Freezers Welt. Dort gab es nur die Starken, die sich nahmen, was ihnen zustand – und die Schwachen, deren Recht auf Leben in jenem Augenblick erlosch, in dem sie keinen Nutzen mehr hatten. Heute war es seine sexuelle Unschuld, die der Tyrann an sich reißen würde. Die einzige, die ihm das Schicksal noch gelassen hatte. Es hatte ihn gezwungen schreckliche Verluste hinzunehmen – Heimat und Familie genommen – ihn gezwungen furchtbare Dinge mitanzusehen und nicht zuletzt auch selbst ohne Gnade, ohne Nachzudenken zu nehmen, zu urteilen, zu töten.

Heute verlor er also den letzten Rest Unbeflecktheit, den er sich noch hatte erhalten können. Der scharfe Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als sich Freezers Zähne während des Kusses in seine Unterlippe gruben und er spürte die Übelkeit in seinem Magen, nachdem das Reptil ihm brutal den Kiefer auseinander zwang, eine kalte Zunge in seinen Mund schob und den metallischen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes darin verteilte.

Wieso war er so dumm und blind gewesen?

Warum hatte er sich so vehement dagegen geweigert in dem Icejin das gewissenlose Monster zu sehen, das er bis auf den tiefsten Grund seines Herzens war und wofür ihn die ganze östliche Galaxis fürchtete?

Er verdiente den Preis, den er für sein naives Vertrauen bezahlte.

Als sich Freezer mit einem erregten Knurren von seinen blutenden Lippen löste, schlug der Saiyajin die Augen auf und begegnete dem vor Lust verdunkelten, roten Reptilienblick vor sich.

„Vegeta ...", raunte die Echse mit tiefer Stimme, „du bist mein! Du bist es immer schon gewesen."

Genüßlich leckte sie die Blutstropfen vom Kinn des Jungen.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was für eine Qual es bedeutete mich all die Jahre zurückzuhalten. Zu gedulden. Dich nicht anzurühren."

Die weiße Hand drückte dem Saiyajin nachwievor schmerzhaft die Kehle zusammen, gerade so stark, dass er noch Luft bekam, aber gleichzeitig ausreichend, um ihn durch den Blutstau in seinem Kopf schwindeln zu lassen. Gleichzeitig dirigierte der Weltenherrscher seine freie Hand an dem begehrenswerten Körper hinab. Vegeta ertrug es mit Abscheu, als die Finger sich um sein schlaffes Glied schlossen. Nichts lag ihm in jenem Moment ferner als erregt zu sein und er wusste, dass er es auch nie sein würde.

Nicht so. Nicht bei Freezer.

Doch den Icejin störte die Passivität seines Körpers nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich hätte dich jederzeit haben können. Wann ich wollte. Was hättest du mir schon entgegensetzen können.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort und brach den Blickkontakt mit dem Saiyajin keine Sekunde lang ab, als hoffte er, Vegeta würde aus seinen Augen herauslesen können, welch abscheuliche Dinge ihm gerade durch den Kopf gingen.

„Aber wo wäre da der Spaß geblieben? Was ist denn schon dabei ein Kind zu brechen? Jeder kann das, wo liegt darin noch der Reiz ..."

Ein sadistisches Lächeln Freezers ließ Vegetas Blut gefrieren und das Reptil zischte:

„Ich will dich als Mann brechen, Vegeta!"

Allein wie sich die Augen des Jungen bei diesen Worten weiteten und sein vor Angst gelähmter Körper erzitterte, war es wert gewesen so viele Jahre auszuhalten und sich auf die bloße Phantasie zu beschränken. Freezer ließ von Vegetas Schritt ab und bemerkte belustigt, wie dessen Blick seinen Bewegungen folgte, als er die schneeweißen Finger zwischen seine eigenen Beine führte und mit den Spitzen sanft massierend über seine Kloake strich, die schon seit Minuten schmerzhaft angeschwollen war.

„Sieh gut hin!", befahl er dem Saiyajinprinzen.

Vegeta gehorchte ganz automatisch und konnte eine grauenerregende Faszination nicht leugnen, als er zusah, wie Freezer mit den Fingern die geschwollene Öffnung spreizte. Feucht glitzerndes, rosiges Fleisch blitze daraus hervor und dann tauchte eine pralle, vor Echsenblut schaurig blau schimmernde Eichel aus der Tiefe.

Vegetas ganzer Körper überzog sich unter einem eisigen Schauer mit Gänsehaut, als sich der Penis des Icejins in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung aus der Kloake ins Freie schob wie der Kopf einer Schildkröte aus den Tiefen ihres Panzers. In einer Größe, die dem Saiyajin fast den Magen umdrehte, streckte sich das Organ Vegeta entgegen, der ganze Schaft feucht und glänzend von dem Lustsekret, das aus seiner Spitze quoll.

Endlos lange Sekunden verstrichen und Freezer ließ das Bild genüßlich auf sein verstörtes Opfer wirken, ehe er den Teenager von sich warf, zurück auf das Bett. Zitternd stütze sich Vegeta dort gelandet auf seine Unterarme und wich langsam nach hinten zurück, die Augen voller Grauen auf Freezers Geschlechtsteil gerichtet. Die Erleichterung endlich wieder völlig frei atmen zu können verpuffte gänzlich unbeachtet in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

„Nein ... bitte!"

Vegeta hatte schon die ein oder andere Kopulation fremder Rassen in seinem Leben gesehen, die fremdartigsten Fortpflanzungsapparate und -rituale, war aufgeklärt über die Materie, aber nie war ihm auch nur der Gedanke gekommen, dass er selbst einmal in so eine Situation geraten würde. Und niemals nicht mit seinem Meister. Er schluckte gequält und tastete sich rückwärts auf dem Bett entlang. Alles, alles hätte er jetzt mit Freuden ertragen. Die schlimmste Tracht Prügel seines Lebens, Zarbons grüne Fratze und sein höhnisches Mundwerk, eine qualvolle, langsame Exekution durch Freezers grausame Hand, aber nicht das. Nicht das. Niemals. Das durfte er ihm nicht antun!

Doch der Icejin selbst gluckste dunkel. Bedrohlich.

„Keine Sorge, ich verspreche dir, ich mache dir deine erste Nacht unvergesslich."

Seine sadistische Seele genoss das Schauspiel und verwandelte jedwede noch verbliebene Hoffnung auf Erbarmen in dem Saiyajin in ein Häuflein Asche.

„Nein! ... Nicht, bitte!"

Vegeta rollte sich auf den Bauch herum, stemmte sich auf Hände und Knie und dachte in jenem Moment gar nicht darüber nach, wie lächerlich auch nur der bloße Gedanken an Flucht vor Freezer war, als er versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und über das Bettlaken robbte, das kalte Lachen des Reptils wie purer Hohn in den sensiblen Ohren. Aber es gab keine Chance dem zu entkommen. Es gab keine Rettung. So hatte er am Ende keinen Meter gut gemacht, als sich eine Hand um seinen Fußknöchel schloss und ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurückzog.

„NEEEEEIIIIN!"

„Gut so, schrei für mich!"

Dann brach die Hölle über den jungen Saiyajin herein.

_To be continued ..._

– TotenmonD –


End file.
